KHR: Magical Crossover!
by Xibloniov
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, 17 years old. It's been almost 3 years since he met the Acrobaleno Reborn. In this period, he experienced a lot of adventures, good and bad, but it helped him to mature a lot. Now, let see what for an adventure he will be facing now... What..? Tsuna will be a teacher in Mahora Academy? This is a remake ficton. TsunaXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of A New Journey

**KHR: Magicial Crossover!  
**

 **Hello everyone,  
this is a rework-story of my old _'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'_ and _'Mahou Sensei Negima'_ Crossover fictio; _'KHR: Ultimative Crossover'_ , from 2010, m** **aybe some of you remember it, if so, please make a short comment or PM me, that would make me really happy. I'm really sorry for dropping my old fiction, but I do want to start afresh, I hope you won't mind my selfish decision. Those two series are both my favorites, and I really wanted to re-create this fiction, but my real life is always _'getting'_ in the way, making it hard for me to write. But finally I got some time and I'm really happy to show you this first Chapter.  
**

 **A warning.. My grammer is really not good, but I still hope that this fiction is somehow readable for you guys. I'll try to improve, but I can't guarantee this. You're always welcome to help me, if you feel like it. Some advice never hurts.  
**

 **Another thing, there are another two fictions that I'm still reworking, so it will take awhile to upload new chapters, I hope you can understand. However I really want to finish those stories this time and I'll give my best to not drop it again.  
**

 **I'm really looking forward for your reviews and hope, that you will enjoy this new fiction.  
**

* * *

 **The story itself is mostly the same, but I did change a lot of things, especially for the future Chapters. Like before,** **this Story is set 3 Years after the fight against Daemon Spade, from the _'_** ** ** _Inheritance Ceremony Arc_ '**. The _'Curse of the Rainbow Arc_ ' did not happened in this fiction. Tsuna is 17 now, he and his friends matured during those past 3 years, they will be more or less very OOC.  
This story is mainly focusing on Tsuna, but I will try to let the others characters also have their time to shine.  
I will also change a lot of things, especially fighting power, I really want to balance it, as we all know that after the Inheritance Cermony Arc, everyone is very OP XD So look forward to this~  
**

 **I also won't delete my old fiction yet, so you may can compare them, though for the new readers, it will contain some spoilers.**

 **So enough, let the fiction finally begin! Have fun, everyone~  
**

* * *

 **Chapter1: The Start Of A New Journey**

"KYAAAA!"

A loud scream echoed in front of the gate of a local high school of the town called **Namimori,** scaring the birds to fly away from the sound.

 _ **Namimori** is a town in the east of Japan. The town originally wasn't very famous, it was more like a normal peaceful town until its reputation shot up during the past year as some school clubs in Namimori-High performed very well in the various national school tournaments, making the town more wellknown to Japan._

A beautiful girl frightening jumped away as someone suddenly lifted-up her Namimori-High-School skirt, she flustered looking down to the male culprit, "w-why did you do that?"

 _The victim, **Kazumi Hikari,** is a very popular girl in Namimori-High, but she herself is unaware of that fact. She has long black hair, that is tied into a high ponytail with a big blue ribbon and her bangs is framing around her face. She has azure blue eyes. Hikari is a timid person, she isn't really good with handling other people, especially with strangers. However her timid side is only restricted outside of her Archery as she has much more confident if her bow is in her hands. She's a member of the Archery club and is one of the reason why Namimori became more famous._

The cuprit, **Manjome Keigo** , only laughed in respond, "Oho~ You have strawberry pants on? Very cute, Kazumi-chan~"

 _ **Manjome Keigo** , is a handsome young boy who is quite tall. He has stylish black hair and grey eyes. His handsome features makes the girls in his school swoon for him..., if they don't know his true personality. He is very spoiled and arrogant, he doesn't really care about the feeling of others, as long as his own needs are satisfied. He is also_ _very wealthy, and he owns various chateaus, mansions, and vehicles.  
_

Hikari didn't know what to do, she took a few steps back and tried to distance herself from him, "p-please s-stop...!"

"Stop? How about we go somewhere, where nobody can disturb us, my sweet princess? I promise... you won't have a 'reason' to say stop to me ever again," Keigo playfully flirted with her, as he moved alongside with Hikari to close the distance to her.

"W-what?", the girl couldn't believe this guy, why can't she have a peaceful life? But her feeling of humiliation quickly replace by fear, after she saw someone very 'FAMILIAR' approaching the scenario.

"What are those noises? Are you disturbing the peace?", suddenly a cold voice could be heard in the background. Everyone who were just observing from the side, froze immediately as they all saw the same person Hikari looking at.

Unfortunately for Keigo, he got really annoyed without realizing who had spoken to him and turned around to confront _'that someone'_ getting in the way with his prey, "tch.. You are disturbing MY p-p-peace..?"

"So... You really want me to bite you to death, this make things easier."

As the boy finally realized who'd spoken to him, his face went pale and his body couldn't move an inch, only his mouth could manage to stutters out the name of the individual in front of him, as only a few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale themself; " **H-H-Hibari K-Kyoya-sama!** "

"Kamikorosu."

* * *

 _-Not even a second later-_

* * *

"Hmpf... What a weakling, this wasn't even worth as a warm-up," Hibari quickly lost his interest of this situation, as the boy in front of him got unconscious with only one hit, athough Hibari didn't really touch him.

 _ **Hibari Kyoya,** is the leader of his self-created Namimori-High-School Disciplinary Committee, often use his status to 'harass' other students. For some reason not even the student council, the teachers nor the dean can do anything against him. For unknown reason he loves Namimori more than anything, Hibari is also very proud of his school and is apparently the only person who even likes their school's anthem, even using it as his ringtone. He prefers to be alone._

"Uhm, H-Hibari-san, t-thank you very m-much," Hikari was really grateful to him, but Hibari didn't responsed to her, "I-I will take my leave now!", she left immediately, taking his silence as a signal to leave him alone.

"Kufufu~ I can't believe my own eyes! Kyoya, the Hibari Kyoya! Actually HAVE a good side? Are you getting soft? Then again, you didn't hold back against this boy either, or maybe you actually did, he is still alive after all," a tall boy with a very strange pineapple hairstyle smirked, leaning on the entrance wall of Namimori High.

" **Rokudo Mukuro**!", Hibari turned his attention to the tall boy, bringing up his lovely Tonfas and claiming his favorite fighting pose.

 _ **Rokudo Mukuro** , is the leader of a group called 'Kokuyo Gang' consisting of 5 peoples. One year ago he and his gang transferred to Namimori High School. He often has a playful smile, toying a lot with his 'plaything', however despite claiming that people are just his toys, he has actually a considerate side, especially towards his subordinates. He is also a member of the Basketball team of Namimori-High-School, they placed fourth after losing to the current champion Seirin High on the last tournament.  
_

"Oya? What is this glare? Are you trying to provoke me, my dear Kyoya?", Mukuro never lost his smirk, accepting this glare contest with a glare on his own.

"Ma~ Ma~ You guys shouldn't fight this early, haha," another tall boy appeared, giving everyone a cheerful smile.

"Tch, you should let them fight each other, Baseball-nut, maybe someone of them will finally die by an accident and won't bother the Jyuudaime anymore," an annoyed voice could be heard right beside the cheerful one.

 _ **Yamamoto Takeshi,** the cheerful one **,** is the type of character that can make friends with everyone, and if not friendship, then at least respect. He has a warm and friendly personality and is rarely seen not smiling. He is the Ace of the Baseball Club._

 _ **Gokudera Hayato,** the annoyed one, is hot-tempered and tends to be irritable towards anyone who doesn't earn his respect, however even though he does acknowledge some people, he doesn't really show it either. Despite his somewhat delinquent look, he is actually very smart, at least academic, as he is rank even first of the whole school. He is a member of the sciene club as he is rather superstitious and believes in U.M.A.s (Unidentified Mysterious Animal, including aliens)._

"Don't say that, Hayato, we are all friends~," the cheerful "Baseball-nut" Yamamoto replied.

"Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name?", Gokudera glared at him.

" _RYOHEI_ is here to the EXTREME! Good morning to the EXTREME!~", a fifth one joined, panting a bit as you could tell he had work out before joinig the group.

 _ **Sasagawa Ryohei,** like Yamamoto, is also a really cheerful guy, maybe a bit too cheerful on the side-note. His motto is to live "to the extreme!", which he applies to literally everything he does. Due to his enthusiasm, he often rushes into things without fully evaluating the situation, often worry his little sister and friends. He is the captain of the Boxing Club._

"Too crowded...," Hibari became more and more angrier by every second that pass.

"Oya~ How tiresome," Mukuro chuckled as neither him nor Kyoya stopped glaring at each other.

"Good morning, Ryohei-Senpei! Already done with your jogging routine?", Yamamoto greeted him with a big grin.

"Tch, why is another idiot here..?", Gokudera clicked his tongue.

* * *

 _-Hikari's Location-_

* * *

Hikari breathed a long sigh of relief, as she was finally in a 'safe' place, far away from Hibari-san and Manjome-san, "it seems like today it's not my day..."

"Kyaaaah~ All of those handsome princes are gathered together in one place! I'm so jealous of you, Hikari, you saw the famous **'** _I'll bite you to death'_ glare from Hibari-sama right in front of you!", a girl shouted with a high-pitch tone, hugging Hikari from behind.

"A-Akemi-chan!", Hikari almost screamed again, she was startled that her best friend suddenly hug her out of nowhere, "D-don't suprise me like that, my heart just can't take anymore! And how can you be jealous of someone, given an _'I'll bite you to death'_ glare?!"

 _ **Sakura Akemi,** a real beauty, her long blond wavy hair and perfect body-curve could be described as a goddess. You could tell that she's the top Idol of Namimori High and naturally has many fanboys on her line. She is also very smart, even second to Gokudera. You could say, she is a perfect being... only to have an obvious flaw.. her fangirl-self of the famous (and self-appointed): '7 Princes of Namimori-High-School'. She is also the leader of the so called club._

"Let her be, you know that she is always like that, if the 'princes' are mention or are in her sight. Although I still can't believe that the former Ice-Queen turned into this," a girl right behind Akemi sighed, "more importantly, did the scum hurt you anywhere? If only I were here earlier..! If he had hurt you, I will punch him for you."

"Eh? N-no, you don't have to, I'm fine Akira-chan, Hibari-san rescued me after all. Well, at least I think he did," Hikari replied with a deep sigh.

 _ **Shizuka Akira,** is another friend of Hikari and Akemi. Akira does have a good personality, very caring towards her friends. Like her two friends she is also a beauty in the school, although she is not very girly and has a more tomboyish side on her. __She also really hates the male gender and often called them scums instead._ _She has shoulder-lenght caramel brown hair that match with her beautiful brown eyes. She is totally annoyed of her "Fanboys" and always glared at them, almost rivaling Hibari his. She is the captain of the female Karate club and is even idolized by many female students, especially by her Kohai's (lower classmen)._

"If you say so," Akira softened up, she was glad that Hikari wasn't hurt, "on the other hand..."

"I still can't believe you have actually spoken to Hibari-sama, unlike the other princes, it is so hard to get close to him," Akemi said dreamly, you could see hearts flattering around her.

Hikari sweatdropped at her best friend expression, "even though he saved me, he is totally scary. I'll never get used to him."

"Well he is, after all, the _Hibari Kyoya_ ", Akira said, "I can't believe he created another disciplinary commitee here in high school. Even the teachers are powerless against him, and although I'm the female karate captain, I could never match up with him in strength," she hate it, but she has to admit that there are males, who are stronger than her. "But his 'Kamikorosu' is so tiresome, can't he say something different once in awhile?", Akira sighed, but in a split-second, she could sense the cold 'Kamikorosu' glare from him, she quickly turned her head away, "no way, did he heard me? No.. it was just my imagination, he still glaring at pineapple guy."

"Well if he wasn't that strong (and scary), nobody would be afraid of him," Hikari sighed, not noticing the situation.

"And this pineapple guy, he really creep me out with this "Kufufu" of his, and where did he got his haircut anyway? Resembling a pineapple, really, it doesn't suit him like Chrome," Akira glanced towards Mukuro, but all of sudden, he gave her a creepy smile, making her body shiver, "a-again? No once again it doesn't look like he heard me.. what's wrong with me?"

"Mukuro-san? He IS weird, but I feel like he is actually a really nice person, especially towards Chrome-chan. Though, he does has a unique laugh," Hikari chuckled.

"Heh? Are you checking those boys out? Well if you don't like Kyo-kun and Muku-chan, then what about Take-kun? He is really tall and the most friendly one of them, maybe he is your type, Hika-chan?", another girl joined them, with a big grin on her face.

 _Her name is **Kiriko Kaoru** and is the smallest of the four. She has blue hair, tied into two ponies. She is very playful and loves to tease her friends. Although she seems to be very weak, she is actually very strong, no one knows, where she got this power out of her small body. She's also the manager of the Soccer club, which won the national championship last year. She's very straightforward and practically can get along with anyone._

"W-What are you talking about? I-I don't like Yamamoto-kun! Ah, no, I mean I don't like 'like' him in that way", Hikari quickly corrected herself, feeling embrass once again, "geez, Kaoru-chan."

"I don't trust him, I have the feeling he is plotting something," Akira said very suspicious of him, "there is no way that his smile isn't a trap! How can someone smile allday long without getting tired of it," she now turned to Yamamoto, who suddenly response her with his usual smile, making her heart skip a beat, "t-there is no way he heard that, it was just a coincidence. He is always smiling like that!"

"Is that so?~," Kaoru playfully smiled and ignored Akira strange behaviour, "well, then what about Haya-chan? Not only good looking, but also very smart. He is the top student after all.

"Eh, Gokudera-san? I do think he's probably also a nice guy, but I don't think we would match with each other," Hikari made a thoughtful expression.

"This guy is actually the strangest from them all, he believes in aliens, really now?", Akira commented once again, than all of sudden, _'Aliens do EXISTS'_ could be heard, "could it be that they really can hear me? I was surely quieter this time..."

"Ahaha, A-chan, don't call him _'this guy',_ Haya-chan is really funny, oh well~ Okay there is still one, how about Ryo-senpai?", Kaoru didn't seem to let Hikari and Akira of the hook.

"Really now? This senpai is to extreme," Akira once again commented, "sometimes I really thought he only have the word 'Extreme' in his vocabulary," as she finished her sentence a loud EXTREME was been shout to the sky, "okay now I'm sure there is something wrong with those guys!"

"Wait a second, why are you suddenly asking us of a guy we like, Kaoru-chan? And beside, Sasagawa-senpai already has a girlfriend!", Hikari replied with a pout, realizing that they were teased, though Akira on the other hand didn't really care or notice that, "I'm not really interest in love anyway," she exclaimed, an obviously lie, as she turned away from her friends with a big blush on her face.

Kaoru snickered and even the male-hating Akira made a small smile, "are you sure? It's not like you always mumbled about a certain prince for you."

"W-What are you talking about..?!", Hikari blush got hotter, she could feel her body is heating up, she knew exactly who Kaoru is talking about.

But not only one second later, Hikari's body finally seems to be overheating as she look at a certain direction.

"Eh? Hika-chan/Hikari?", both of them wondered what happended to their friend and turned in the diraction, where her gaze lie.

* * *

 _-Back to our favorite group-_

* * *

"...I don't even know why I am attending this school anyway, being with you people is really bothersome," Mukuro sighed, getting bored of the staring contest with Hibari.

"What did you say? You should be grateful to the Tenth! He did all his might, to bring you, your two stupid girls and your two stupid underlings to this school!", Gokudera glared at him, ready to take something out of his pocket.

Mukuro smirked, "as if I would be ever grateful of a Mafiaboss! I will surely take his body someday and rule the World!"

"Why you..," Gokudera getting more and more angrier and taking some dynamite out of his pockets.

"If you continue to disturb my peace, I'll bite you to death," Hibari never stopped his glare.

"EXTREME! This will be a great "Warm-up" in the morning," Ryohei happily taking his favorite boxing stance, ready for a fight.

"Uhm, somehow this got out of control? Oh well, count me in," Yamamoto grinned.

But before they could charged at each other, suddenly a gentle clap cut in, making all of them stop and turning toward the voice, "I think this is enough, we don't really want a big commotion, once again, right everyone?"

"J-Jyuudaime!/Tsuna!/Tsunayoshi-kun/Sawada!/Herbivore.."

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi** or short **'Tsuna'** is the actual main character of this story. Tsuna is a very famous person in Namimori-High-School, heck even in the whole town of Namimori, there's actually no one in town, who doesn't know or heard of him. The main reason is his achievment as the Soccer-Club captain of Namimori-High-School, he had lead Namimori to their first ever national titel. He is often called as a 'Hero' by the townsfolks. Tsuna didn't really like to be called like this, but he quickly get used to this, as it was just another titel to add to his list. Tsuna is confident, smart and athletic, interestingly the total opposite during his Middle-School days, as he was even called 'Dame-Tsuna', only a few could still remember the old him. Guess time matured him a lot._

"J-Jyuudaime! I'm very sorry!", Gokudera quickly bowed to Tsuna several times.

"Haha, Tsuna, good morning," Yamamoto greeted him with his cheerful smile.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun. I wonder if you really a devil, always appearing, when someone is talking about you," Mukuro chuckled.

"Sawada is here to the Extreme!", Ryohei expressing the arrival of Tsuna with a loud shout.

"Hmpf," Hibari put his Tonfas away and acknowledge his presence, as he walked away, getting tired of this.

"Good Morning~," Tsuna made a gente greet, his friends are always so lively and he hoped that this will never change.

* * *

 _-Back to the Hikari-_

* * *

"The big star of this school has arrived," Kaoru chuckled, now understanding why Hikari was acting strange.

"Yeah, and Hikari is in her famous Love-Mode again," Akira sighed, Akemi is one thing, but that Hikari also has a mode like this, is rather tiresome for her, as she's always the one who need to get them back to reality.

 _"KYAH! Sawada-sama is here!"_

 _"OMG! I'm so happy that I'm attending this School!"  
_

 _"He's so close, but still so far away!"_

You could hear the whole school is fangirling over the arrival of Tsuna _._

"Tsu-kun is really popular~ Especially after we won the championship last year," Kaoru smirked, proud of him, as she is the soccer club manager, "and Hika-chan is no expection of this, but can she handle this many rivals?"

Akira could only nod along, "this guy is really troublesome, but I have to admit... He is the only "male" I may can accept over all the scums."

"Uhm.. I-I-I'm not in L-L-Love with T-Tsuna-san...," Hikari tried to deny, but failed with her obviously reaction.

"Ahaha! I can totally understand you, Hikari! I'm also in love with him~," Akemi finally took part in the conversation and her eyes took the shape of hearts.

"... Don't you have a crush on ALL of the 7 Princes?", Akira raised an eyebrow at Akemi.

"Yes, and I LOVE them all equally!", Akemi said proudly, doesn't care how people viewed her.

"True enough," Akira gave up, Akemi is just a special human being.

"Shouldn't you get use of this, A-chan? Ake-chan is aaaaaalways like that," Kaoru laughed.

Akira only respond with a tired sigh, "I'll never get used to this."

* * *

 _-Back to our Main Hero-_

* * *

"Good morning," a female voice behind Tsuna could be heard, getting the attendtion of the group.

 _It was **Dokuro Chrome** , she is a very quiet person, only speaks if it's necessary. She's a member of the Libary club, mostly because she like the quietness in the Libary. She's also a member of Mukuro's 'Kokuyo Gang' and is very loyal to him... well only if her 'Boss' is not involved in his scheme. Currently she is living in the 'Sawada household'. She, alongside Akemi, is one of top beauties of Namimori, some even call her 'Seducing Witch' as for some reason... everything she does is just to sexy to handle and no one knows if she's doing this purposely or not. She'd grown her violet hair about shoulder lenght and like Mukuro, her hair resemble a pineapple, she also wore a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull on her right eye, making her very mysterious. She prefers to call Tsuna as 'Boss'._

"Stupid girl! Why are you so clingly to the Jyuudaime! Just because Jyuudaime's Mother gave you the permission to live with them, doesn't mean, you can do whatever you want," Gokudera glared at Chrome, as he noticed how close she was standing to Jyuudaime.

Chrome stared only back at him, before she decided to moved even closer to Jyuudaime and eventually ignored him, which in turn made Gokudera even angrier.

"Haha, don't worry Chrome, he doesn't mean it like this, it just his way of affection," Yamamoto assured Chrome with a smile, which she responded with a knowing smile.

"W-Wha? Why you-!", Gokudera now completely forgotten about Chrome, turned his glare to Yamamoto.

"Oja, Oja, my dear Chrome. Still troublesome as I see," Mukuro chuckled with a smiling face.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome made a very _'sweet'_ smile to her master, "please don't take over _Boss_ body, okay? Or I won't forgive you."

Mukuro smiling face quickly disappeared in an instant, "oya, my dear Chrome, you really have changed a lot, I wonder if that a good thing or not."

Tsuna smiled, each of his friends are really unique as he heard some 'EXTREME' in the background. He checked the time and tried to get their attention to him, "well... I suggest we should go inside, before the bell rings."

* * *

 _-Last time, back to the girls-_

* * *

"Seems like they are heading in", Kaoru said, "let's do the same."

"Hikari! Akemi! Wake up! You two, we should go to our classroom or we will be late, even though we already in front of the school!", Akira tried to get her friends out of their trance-mode.

"Well you can't really blame them," Kaoru chuckled, "after all, they aren't the only ones here."

What Kaoru said was true, like about 80% of the girls around them, are in a love-trance, after Tsuna had joined the 5 other princes of Namimori-High.

Akira shook her head, "to think that Tsuna... is the _'Dame-Tsuna'_ from our middle school days and was no-good at a single thing. But now look at him, I cant believe he has changed that much."

"Human can change quickly... Well, if you know the whole truth of Tsu-kun, you would probabely understand, why he'd changed so much," Kaoru suddenly said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Akira was suprise, it was strange that the usual cheerfully and overreacting-queen Kaoru was looking like that.

"Nothing," Kaoru simple replied as she suddenly changed back to her usual self, "we should really hurry up. Hika-chan! Ake-chan! You can see Tsu-kun in the classroom! So get moving now!"

"Eh!? Wait, Kaoru-chan, don't drag me!", Hikari screamed.

"My loves, I'm coming!", Akemi shouted.

"What was that?", Akira wondered, "that was strange, Kaoru. Wait.. I have the feeling we forgot something.. Oh well, couldn't be that important."

...

...

...

"H-help...," Keigo said with a weak voice on the ground.

* * *

 _-Tsuna's Classroom, Second year-_

* * *

"That was a close one, thanks Tsuna, for reminding us, I'm glad that we are in the same class," Yamamoto made a victory sign, "well too bad, that Kyoya, Ryohei-senpai and Mukuro are one year ahead."

"Tch.. Fates really hates me, to put me in the same class with this Baseball-nut and even letting me sit beside him," Gokudera quietly complained in the background.

"Did you said something, Hayato?", Yamamoto wondered as he didn't heard Gokudera clearly.

"I said-," he was about to reply his sentence once again but suddenly was cut off by a familiar female student.

"Tsuna-kun! Chrome-chan! Everyone! Good morning," the female girl greeted.

"Good morning, Kyoko," Tsuna gave her a gentle smile, making Kyoko blush a bit.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Chrome greeted back with a big smile, Kyoko is one of her closest friend, though something about this scenario didn't sit her to well, though it was probably just her imagination.

 _ **Sasagawa Kyoko** , the younger sister of Ryohei, is also a very popular girl in this school. She's a member of the tennis club. She is kind and caring, always looking out for her brother and her friends. She tries her best to help them._

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun! Everyone!", Kaoru grinned, jumping on Gokudera's back as if it was a normal thing for her to do that.

"Oh. Morning, Manager-san," Tsuna replied with a smile.

Kaoru pouted, "Don't call me that.."

Tsuna chuckled, making an apologetic wink at her, "Sorry, my bad, Kaoru."

"Much better," she made a big grin.

"Get the hell off from me, woman!", Gokudera demanded.

"Don't wanna," she sticking out her tongue, obviously enjoying this moment.

"Why you..!", Gokudera tried to shook her off his back, but you can see that she has so much fun right now, not letting him go.

"G-Good morning, Tsuna-san, everyone...," Hikari who was with Kaoru, put all her courage to greet him, only it was so quiet you could barely heard her.

"Good moning, Hikari-san," Tsuna acknowledge her greeting, as he was the only one who heard her, making Hikari feeling very happy, "he is really a gentle prince.."

"Prince-sama's! Can I get your signature?", Akemi eyes sparkled, as she stormed at them, right after Hikari.

However suddenly Akemi got a karate-chop above her head, stopping her from advancing, "are you stupid? You ask them every day for that.. Stop that, Akemi!", Akira scolded her, dragging her to the other side of the room, you could see that Akemi tried to free herself from her.

Yamamoto chuckled, "those two are really good friends."

"They are always like this, they won't admitted this, but they probably can't live without each other and Hika-chan is in her own world aga-," Kaoru chuckled at her friends, but was suddenly suprise of a fast movement, "WOaH! Close, but you won't get me off so easily, Haya-chan!"

"Please take your sits, class will beginn shortly!," their homeroom teacher finally entered the classroom.

"Well.. There's always an end, later Tsu-kun, and maybe you have more luck tomorrow, Haya-chan," Kaoru laughed, finally getting off from Gokudera, who was very tired, of trying to get her off.

"Later, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled, as she also left for her seat.

Hikari finally snapped out of her trance, "g-goodbye, Tsuna-san!", she became beet red, "really?! Goodbye? You didn't thought any better? Mou~ Stupid me!"

"Boss.. You really are popular with the girls," Chrome sighed, something about this bothered her very much.

"Hm? Did you said something to me, Chrome?", Tsuna turned to the seat beside him.

"No, nothing Boss," Chrome made a fake smile, before mumbling something he didn't hear, "It's not like it is your fault, oh no.. It IS actually your fault."

Tsuna was a bit taken aback, Chrome looks a bit scary right now and before he wondered if he got her bad side, he decided not to pry any more further into this.

"As I can see everyone is here, than lets begin the first lesson ...," the teacher finally start the lesson.

* * *

 _-After School, Late afternoon-_

* * *

Tsuna relaxed, walking along the corridor towards the Libary-Club, after he finished his activity in the Soccer-Club, "finally school ends today~"

As he finally reached the Libary-Club, he saw Chrome was sitting in the corner reading some book, probably waiting for him.

Tsuna lips formed a smile as he got an idea. He walked slowly towards Chrome making sure, that he doesn't made any noise and of course nullify his presence completely so she couldn't sensed him right away.

Chrome was still silently reading, Tsuna was sure that she was intently into her book and obvious of her surroundings. She has the habit to forgot her surrounding if she read a book that interest her.

As Tsuna finally reached her back and about to scare her, suddenly he felt someone tapped him from behind.

"Boss? What are you doing?", a second Chrome asked him as the Chrome in front of him slowly dissolved into dust.

"W-Wha-!?", Tsuna was about to shout loud, but realizing that he was in a Libary, he quickly put his two hands over his mouth to stop his scream.

Chrome smiled and whispered, "shall we go home?"

Tsuna sighed, "since when did you notice me.. Don't tell me from the very beginning?"

Chrome giggled, "it's a secret of an Illusionist," her lips formed a beautiful smile, turning away from Tsuna, _`it's simpler than you think, I always know where you are, I will be always your shadow..protecting you..´_

Tsuna look defeated, during the past three years, Chrome somehow managed to work around his top-notch **Hyper Intuition** , "why can't you be like this to the others? If you show your true self, they probabely be more open with you."

Chrome simple answered this question, "because... they are _not_ 'Boss'."

Tsuna didn't understood what Chrome meant, "maybe sometimes in the future, oh well, let's go home, Chrome"

"Yes, Boss!", Chrome smiled, she would follow her 'Boss' everywhere.

* * *

 _-Sawada Household-_

* * *

"We are home~", Tsuna shouted through the corridor, announcing that he and Chrome are back.

"Tsuna-nii! Chrome-nee! Welcome home!" a smaller boy welcomed them home.

"Hey Fuuta," Tsuna ruffled his hair, "did you take good care of Lambo and I-pin?"

 _ **Fuuta de la Stella,** is a 12 year old boy and is an orphan. He doesn't remember much of his real parents and is currently residing in the Sawada Household. Fuuta looks up to Tsuna as a big brother and a role model. He has a special power; he can __ranks people by their abilities. H_ _e has an extremely wide range of knowledge on thousands of people and is considered to be an invaluable informant for many peoples, often targeted by suspicious-looking individuals._ _It is unknown how he actually gathers his information, some say he communicates with the Ranking Planet in the galaxy. He always has his 'Ranking book' by his side as he often forgot the ranking instantly if he doesn't write it down. He really loves Tsuna as well as the whole "Sawada Household" as they are 'family' to him. **  
**_

"Well, they did behave today, but..," Fuuta was cut off, as a loud explosion suddenly broke off coming from Tsuna's room.

"I guess this answered my question," Tsuna sighed, "I hope this wasn't Lambo and his usally experiments."

"Ah no, this was probably-," Fuuta tried to say something to Tsuna, but he already walk up to see what happened.

"Lambo! What have you done this tim-!", Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence, as he sensed a bullet is aiming at him, Tsuna inhuman reflex easily dodged the bullet, taking a defensive stance as he observing the room. The first thing he noticed, even though there was an explosion, his room was oddly unchanged, well if he ignored the bullet piercing his wall right now.

"Ciaossu, _'Dame-Tsuna_ '. You have really improve, during my absence," a familiar voice echoed inside the room.

Hearing this voice, Tsuna relaxed, making a knowing smile, "well, it would be strange if I didn't, after all those years... How could I not? I have been trained by you, the best hitman of the world, Arcobaleno **Reborn** ,"

A small infant appeared in front of Tsuna with a smirk, "you still have a lot to learn, 'Dame-Tsuna'"

 _ **Reborn** is Tsuna's infant home tutor. Even though he appeared like a 1 years old infant, he is actually the world's strongest hitmen alive. He greeted people with his famous 'Ciaossu'. He also is rather sadistic and likes to occasionally tease his students, much to Tsuna's dismay._

Tsuna laughed it off, he wouldn't want it any other way, "so did you finished your business with _'Grandpa'_?"

"Yes.. And I can tell, though I wasn't here for months, even without me being here you didn't neglace your training."

Tsuna smiled, suddenly appearing right behind Reborn, "I guess you would've killed me, if I actually did took a break, right Reborn- **Sensei**?"

Reborn smirked, he got faster again, "however, you can't beat me yet," he was suddenly the one behind Tsuna, pointing his gun at him.

"I saw this coming," Tsuna smiled, again standing right behind Reborn.

"We can do this all night," Reborn said, never losing his smile as he was again the one standing behind Tsuna.

"I won't lose..!", Tsuna replied with a determined look in his eyes.

"Oh come on, can you both please stop! Dinner is almost ready!", Fuuta sighed in the backround.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Next Chapter: Goodbye Namimori!

* * *

 **Yes, my first Chapter of this story is finally done, I hope you like it, and could ignore all the grammer mistakes I made.  
**

 **There was actually a lot of OCs as you noticed, I really wanted to create some original characters for this fiction and those 4 will appear in this fic again as the story progress. I hope you don't mind as I don't really want to throw them away, and I actually have a few others OCs in my mind for the future. You can give me some feedback, if you like them or not, so I can do better for the next characters I will be creating.  
**

 **You probably also notice that my Tsuna is a lot different of the usual Tsuna, I actually want Tsuna be more confident with himself, and yeah I really want him to be a badass, haha. But don't get me wrong, I love the original Tsuna, and I don't think any KHR-Fan would disagree me, if I say HDW-Tsuna is the badass of all badass. :D**

 **Oh yes, one more thing, this is indeed a crossover between Khr and Negima.. though the crossover will start in the next few chapters. :)  
I will also borrow a lot of elements from other Mangas/Animes/Series. There are some hidden and some very obvious easter eggs, if you discover them, feel free to write it in your comments/reviews.**

 **Lastly..., I can't believe KHR is already finished, I was there from the very beginning as the story made Tsuna grow up through his Journal of the Manga and Anime~ Thank You Very Much Akira Amano, for creating such a beautiful story.**

 **See ya next time ;)  
Oh yes, before I forget, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor Mahou Sensei Negima!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Namimori

**KHR: Magicial Crossover!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Goodbye Namimori**

"Please attention!", a homeroom teacher of one of the second years of Namimori-High-School said loud enough to get the attention of the students of his class, "before we start the lesson, one of us have something important to reveal to us."

The students looked confuse towards their teacher announcement, whispering to each other, only to wonder what will be happening now.

"Tsuna, Dokuro-san, please," the teacher called up Tsuna and Chrome names. At the moment of Tsuna name was being called, the class became immediately silent and their eyes were following every movements of him.

Tsuna himself nodded toward his teacher and walked up to the front, with Chrome right behind him. Now standing beside his teacher and Chrome taking his other side, he turned towards to his classmates with a serious look, "everyone," he began, his voice very deep and gentle, making it hard for some people not to lose their focus of how strong his voice was, "first I don't want to make you think this will be a sad news, but I want to say thank you... thank you for accepting me, and of course Chrome, as your classmates, we have a lot of fun in these two years together, I will truly treasure this memories. Second, as you know this term is not over, all of us still have a lot to do, either working toward to your goal or those who are still unsure of their own future, to find a dream for themself, but I'm sure, if you are trying your best you can reach everything you wants, just remember, never give up, no matter how hard it may be, you won't regret this. Lastly, we will truly miss you all. I wish all of you the best, have a strong heart and face every challenge you will meet."

"W-What is this all about, Tsuna-sama?", Akemi asked, her voice clearly trembling, as she didn't understand, why Tsuna is saying all this, and she actually don't want to understand it.

Tsuna made a gentle smile at her and bowed to the class, "by tomorrow, Chrome and me will be transfered to another school."

"!"

"...!?"

"W-W-WHAT!"

"Why?"

"Tell me you are lying!"

"Our prince is leaving?!"

"Our Goddess?! No!"

Voices could be heard from every diraction, none could control their volume as they are trying to progress what Tsuna just have said.

"I'm really sorry, I wish this wouldn't be so sudden, but this is something personal, I'll answer all you of your questions, but I can't tell you everything... This is a personal matter... I hope you can all understand," Tsuna said as he tried to calm them all down.

"T-T-Tsuna-san are you really leaving us?", Hikari whispered to herself in deny, holding her hands together, she feels like the world around her is shattering around her.

"Yes unfortunately, this is a really important matter," Tsuna answered her question, looking at her, making sure that she knows, that he have heard her.

"W-What about this year school tournament, Tsu-kun! W-why so sudden? Wait..! I heard _'he'_ came back yesterday, could it be...?", Kaoru asked in a defeat tone, if it was true, what she was thinking.

Tsuna nodded at her, also switching his gaze to the few soccer members here in his class, "... I know you can do this without me, our members are strong, I'm sure you can win even without me, I have faith in you all."

"Tsu-kun/Captain...!"

Akira decided to ask another question as she was a bit suspect of this, "truthfully I still don't understand why you are leaving, Sawada, but why is Chrome is also leaving with you?"

"Our transfer was already decided by yesterday, Chrome and me were choosen, I'm sorry but I can't say anymore than that,"

"What do you-?", Akira tried to protest, but the teacher stopped her with a shaking head and decided to step in.

"I know the news are shocking for us all, but this is something the principle have decided and even though this is a sudden goodybye, Tsuna and Dokuro-san won't be away forever, they will come back," he assured the class, truthfully he was really suprise of the news, especially after seeing the famous Professor Borin with the principle in this morning.

"Eh? You are coming back, Tsuna-sama?", Akemi tears stopped, after she heard this revealation.

"Oh yes, didn't I mention this? We will back for our third year," Tsuna made a confuse face.

"What?! You should have told us that from the start! Give me back my tears!", one of the soccer members playfully shouted, "though, we really have to defend our titel without you this year, oh well, if we are losing it, take responsible and win the Nation title next year!"

"Sawada-kun, you really make things too dramatic!", one of the girls sighed.

"Well, it's still a long time, but as long we are seeing you again, everything is alright."

"Bring us some souveniers, kay?"

"*Sigh* Tsuna-sama, my heart..."

"Our goddess... thank god! I thought we lost her."

"Wow, after they know that they are coming back, they all cheered up immediately," Akira sweatdropped, "but I still wonder why he is tranferring in the first place, this is so weird."

Hikari was relieved, she thought she would never see her prince ever again and would regret, that she hasn't told him how she felt about him. She made a demanded vow, "I've decided! When Tsuna-san is coming back, I'll win the championship and than confess my feelings to him!"

"Huh? Did I done something wrong?", Tsuna was oblivious of the fact, that he almost broke a lot of hearts. Chrome beside him giggled, it was so typical for her Boss.

* * *

 _-Rooftop of Nanimori-High/After School-_

* * *

Tsuna sighed, a bit exhausted, the day felt truly long, the news of him and Chrome leaving, leaked out to the whole school, no even the whole town and everyone wanted to be with Tsuna one more time.

"Yo, Tsuna, we knew you would be up here," a familiar voice greeted him from behind. Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto with the rest of his friends, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome and another girl, beside him. Hibari and Mukuru were also there, though they were both hidden.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?", Gokudera immediately hurried up to him, checking if he was okay.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, Hayato," Tsuna assured him with a smile.

"So tomorrow.. are you two really leaving us, Tsuna-kun?", Kyoko asked, feeling sad.

Tsuna nodded, "I was wondering, why you didn't ask, even you, Hayato, didn't said anything, I thought it was strange."

"Hearing that Reborn came back yesterday and Jyuudaime sudden transfer, we could somewhat connect it together," Gokudera became more serious, but this quickly turned to a whimper expression, "b-but why is THIS girl is going with you? Why not your trustfully right-hand-man? Did I have done something wrong, Jyuudaime?"

"I'm sorry Hayato, of course you haven't done anything wrong, but I do think that Chrome is more suitable for this mission," Tsuna chuckled, this was a typical Gokudera reaction, "don't you trust me?", he asked with a small pout in his voice.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that! Of course I trust you, if it was Jyuudaime decision, I will accept it! No matter what!", Gokudera quickly bowed to Tsuna, ashamed of himself.

"Thank you, Hayato, I knew you would understand," Tsuna made a gratefull smile to him, which Gokudera almost couldn't handle.

"Wow, he now got Octopus-head really good in his grips," a girl sweatdropped.

"Eh? What do you mean Hana?", Kyoko wondered what her best friend meant.

"You're really an airhead, Kyoko," Hana sighed, but smiled nonetless, making Kyoko more confuse, "oh well, it's just like you."

 _ **Hana Kurokawa,** is a classmate of Tsuna and Kyoko's best friend. She appears more observant and thoughtful than most of the other female characters._

Hana turned to Tsuna, "say, Tsuna, what is your transfer about? Did something happened? After all, if it something that connect the **Vongola**..."

Tsuna chuckled, her observation skill are truly on another level, no wonder she quickly found out about them and the **Vongola Famiglia**.

 _The **Vongola Famiglia** has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy, also spreaded around the world. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Acrobaleno, including Reborn. The Vongola living up to their title as the best and the strongest. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo, thats right our main hero, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Well it's best if I tell you what happened yesterday after Reborn came back home..."

* * *

 _-Flashback: A New Mission-_

 _"We can do this all night," Reborn said, never losing his smile as he was again the one standing behind Tsuna._

 _"I won't lose..!", Tsuna replied with a determined look in his eyes._

 _"Oh come on, can you both please stop! Dinner is almost ready!", Fuuta sighed._

 _"Boss, Reborn-san, hurry up, dinner ist ready," Chrome said with a stern voice, also wanting them to finish up their game.  
_

 _"Alright we are coming, Fuuta, Chrome~", Tsuna replied with a sweatdrop, he didn't want to make Chrome angry, and than turned back to Reborn, "so, this was just a fake explosion?  
_

 _Reborn smirked, taking a receiver out of his pocket and press the start button, the same sound of explosion from before could be heard.  
_

 _Tsuna shook his head, "Why am I even asking?"_

 _"Well, Dame-Tsuna, I really need to punish you if you had slacked off during my absence, to my dismay you have passed my test," Reborn devilish smiled as he hoop on Tsuna shoulder as they went down to the eating room.  
_

 _Reborn will be always Reborn._

 _After they all sat down and wishing each other a good meal, they finally dig into their food._

 _"SECOND ple- 'cough' 'cough'," a small boy coughed up his food, as he finished his first bowl in an instant._

 _" **Lambo**! Slow down, you eat too fast!", a girl sitting beside him scolded as she helped him by tapping his back._

 _"But **I-Pin** , this food is so great, I can't hold back myself," Lambo complained._

 **Lambo** , who originally came to Japan with the intent of killing Reborn, 3 years ago, is now a member of the 'Sawada Househould'. He was a very spoiled and cowardly child who takes candy from everyone, but now he has matured alot, well as much as he could for an 8 year old child. He trained with Gokudera Hayato every day and always try to make some original special technique, with ridicolous names, (often destroying something from the Sawada household).

 **I-Pin** , same age as Lambo, you could say she's Lambo's babysitter and playmate. I-pin really likes Chrome as her big sister and admirer her. Despite being 8, she's almost as strong as a blackbelt adult. She's also a member of the 'Sawada Household'.

 _"But Lambo is right, this is really good, how did you do that, mother?", Tsuna was amaze of the food today._

 _"Aww, thank you dear, but I can't take all the credits, because most of the work was done by Chrome-chan~", Tsuna's mother, **Sawada Nana** , happily pointed to Chrome, who in turn was very embarrass of the compliments._

 **Sawada Nana** , a very carefree and friendly person, nobody could ever hate her. She helps feed all the people who are presently living in her house and does not see anything strange with any of them. She's unaware of the fact that her son is part of the Mafia.

 _"Really? You're amazing Chrome, can I have also a second, please?", Tsuna complimented her, handing her his bowl over._

 _Chrome face quickly heated up, she's very happy that her Boss likes her food, "O-of course, Boss!"_

 _"Oh my~ My liitle Tsuna grow up in the blink of an eye, he even made my heart beating fast~", Nana playfully smiled._

 _"Mother, I can't be always your little Tsuna," Tsuna chuckled in response._

 _"And now he's breaking my heart~", Nana made a dramatic fall with tears in her eyes._

 _In an instant, Tsuna got smacked by a big fan, "I won't forgive you if you make maman cry," Reborn threatened Tsuna._

 _"Ouch, no mercy, huh?", Tsuna made a painful smile, making everyone in the room laugh._

 _"Aww, Reborn-kun, I can always count on you," Nana quickly got back to her cheerful side, "I'm really happy you are here, welcome back, Reborn-kun~ and of course you too, **Leon** ~"_

 **Leon** , is a chameleon who is Reborn's animal partner. Leon has a shapeshifting ability, he can literally turn into anything and is the main weapon of Reborn.

 _Reborn responded to her with a small smile and leon happily waves his tail.  
_

 _"Ew... I don't want this," suddenly Lambo complained in the middle of nowhere.  
_

 _"Lambo! You need to eat your vegetables!", I-Pin scolded Lambo again.  
_

 _"I-Pin, you can have those," Lambo said as he transfered his vegetables to her dishes._

 _"Lambo!", I-pin became very angry._

 _"Lambo, eat your vegetables or I will force you to eat Bianchi special dinner later," Reborn said with an indifferent voice._

 _Lambo eyes immediatly shot open, "I will eat! I will eat!"_

 _"Oh? Too bad~", the last member of the 'Sawada Household', **Bianchi** , sighed, as she was about to stand up, preparing her 'special' dish._

 **Bianchi,** is Gokudera's older half-sister. Her speciality is Poison Cooking, a technique that turns any food she makes into poison, regardless of whether or not it's intentional. Bianchi herself is immune to Poison Cooking and believes that she is quite an excellent cook.

 _"Don't worry Bianchi-nee, maybe next time," Fuuta laughed, Reborn just know how to make Lambo eat his vegetables._

 _"Do you want some, Fuuta? I can start right away," Bianchi eyes sparkled._

 _"Eh? N-no...! I mean, I'm already full, Bianchi-nee!", Fuuta quickly answered, almost setting up his own graveyard._

 _Tsuna chuckled, but he quickly regret that he made any noises as Bianchi head turned towards him, "uhm.. No, Thank you?"  
_

 _"..."_

 _After they all have finally finished up their dinner, and Tsuna recovered from Bianchi 'special' cooking, Reborn had something to announce._

 _"Tsuna," Reborn began shortly, immediately making everyone, beside Nana, alert, because Reborn never used 'Tsuna' if it wasn't serious._

 _The tension became thicker as Reborn made a long pause before talking any further, "...Congratulation! You have been choosen, to become a teacher_ _of a special [Teacher-Study-Programm]_ _, in two days you will leaving Namimori-High-School to Mahora Academy in Tokyo for the rest of this school term. And don't forget to thank your 'grandpa', it was his 'recommendation' that you were selected, to have this chance to experience something good for your future," Reborn cheerfully announced as he hold a paper with a lot of information towards his student.  
_

 _They all became baffled, of the sudden joyful Reborn, but only a second later they've all realized what Reborn had just said to them or more like to Tsuna._

 _"Ehhhh?!"_

 _"What do you mean, Reborn?!", Tsuna was suprise of this sudden announcement, "I'll become a teacher? But why-," he was about to ask, but quickly realize something. This is from Reborn after all and 'grandpa' is also a codeword for 'Vongola Nono' and it was even his recommendation, surely it has something to do with the Vongola. He quickly glanced to his mother, but notice something was strange around her._

 _"Mahora...Academy...," Nana whispered, her face was hidden by her bangs._

 _"Mother..? Is something wrong?", Tsuna was wondering, something was different around his mother._

 _"A-Amazing! Tsuna-kun is becoming a teacher?! Oh no, Tokyo? This is so far away, I need to pack you enough underwear! Leave it to Mama!", Nana quickly left the room in joy._

 _Tsuna sighed, but he quickly changed it into a small smile, "guess I was worried for nothing, she's still the same... not even questioned it, no matter how strange things are." He now turned back to Reborn, "I knew you wouldn't come back with empty hands, but I'll be becoming a teacher? Can you explain it to me, Reborn?"  
_

 _Reborn smirked, the old Tsuna would nonstop complain, but he truly have grown up, "good insight, this is actually a special mission for you."_

 _Tsuna rose his eyebrow, "a special mission for me? Or do you mean for us?"_

 _"You heard it right, it is a Solo-Mission for you, however you can actually bring along one person with you, if you feel lonely."_

 _"A Solo-Mission?", Tsuna interest perked up, he never had a solo-mission before, " but why am I given an option to bring a person with me?"_

 _"We don't want to attract to much attention. And adding one more person wouldn't be a problem as we can make this person as your assistent."_

 _"Makes senses.. So what is this mission about? If it takes such a long period, this is something important, right?"_

 _"If it wasn't important, Nono and me wouldn't let you do this mission. To tell the truth, you are the only one we can depend on, at least Nono said that."_

 _"Grandpa did? The teacher thing is obviously a cover, what is my REAL job then?", Tsuna got really curious, if even the Vongola Nono had recommend him himself.  
_

 _"Protecting a girl," Reborn simple replied.  
_

 _"Protecting... A girl?", Tsuna thought about this, but he realized something, "don't tell me Uni-chan? Did something happened to her again?"  
_

 _"No, Uni is safe, it is actually another girl," Reborn answered, "but.. she is somewhat similiar to Uni, having an unique power inside her."_

 _"I will do it," Tsuna accepted this mission, without even hearing the full details._

 _"Are you sure? You don't even know, how dangerous this mission could be, you can still decline, after all, even if it's the Nono request, you are still the Decimo, we can always send someone else," Reborn asked, giving him the last chance to refuse.  
_

 _"I will take this mission! I will never let something like Uni-chan happen once again! I will never forgot her pain and sadness during our fight with Byakura from the alternative future! And my_ _ **Vongola Hyper Intuition** tell me I will regret it, if I turn it down," Tsuna said with full determination.  
_

The **Vongola Hyper Intuition** is a blood trait passed down through the generations of Vongola Bosses. It determines the eligibility of a person in order to be able to succeed the Vongola , and was described "a power that could see through all."

 _Reborn smiled, this is the 'Dame-Tsuna' he know, no matter how much he has matured, he is always true to himself, "Dame-Tsuna you still have a long way to go, leading the Vongola won't be easy."  
_

 _Tsuna smiled back, "I guess I have, but I don't have to worry, with a teacher as you."_

 _"So, did you decide, who do you want to bring along?", Reborn asked._

 _`Well... he said, we shouldn't attract attention, right? This crossed out Kyoya, Mukuro, Lambo, Ryohei-nii and Hayato. Well I guess Takeshi is the only one, beside me, who could somewhat calm them down, if things gets to dangerous. The rest of the Kokuyo-Gang, besides Chrome, wouldn't listen to me anyway. The Varia, along the twins, are still in Italy, Fuuta and I-pin are still to young, and I don't really want a daily 'special' cooking from Bianchi. Shoichi, Spanner, Kaoru, Kyoko, Haru and Hana are still not used of the Vongola yet and this mission could be very dangerous, maybe I should do it alone, it could also be a challen-,´Tsuna gone through to his list thoughtfully as suddenly something tugging his shirt, wanting to get his attention.  
_

 _"Boss...," a gentle voice rose up, it was Chrome, her eye was staring into Tsuna eyes, it was obvious she wanted to be pick by Tsuna._

 _"Chrome..," Tsuna saw her determation in her eyes, truly Chrome would be suitable, if it about avoiding attention, she would be the best... well if you ignore her eyepatch and pineapple hairstyle, "... are you sure? You won't be able to see Mukuro for awhile."_

 _Chrome shook her head, "it's alright, I'm sure Mukuro-sama will understand, and... I don't want to be seperate from you...," the last part she said faintly, no one could hear._

 _Tsuna finally decided after he gone through his list one last time, "alright, let give our best together, Chrome!"_

 _Chrome expression became delighted, giving Tsuna a beautiful smile, "Yes, Boss!"_

 _"So it's Chrome, huh?", Reborn made a knowing smirk as he knew the outcome from the beginning. Some in the room were a bit disappointed that they weren't chosen, but they didn't complain, they knew Chrome was the better choice.  
_

 _Tsuna nodded, "so can you tell me the details? Who is the girl I have to protect?"_

 _"Her name is Konoe Konoka, and she's a student of Mahora Academy l_ _ocated in the northern Tokyo of Japan," Reborn said, handing some papers to Tsuna._

 _"Konoe... Konoka...," Tsuna repeated, something about this name sound familiar, maybe it was just his imagination as he never saw her face before as he looking at her profile picture, "wait, it says Mahora Academy is an academy that split the males from the females. Since Konoe-san is a girl, she will be on the all girl-school side, how can I protect her, when I'm a male? And no, I won't be crossdressing!"_

 _"You really still a 'Dame-Tsuna' this is why you became a teacher, you will be teaching her class in the subject of history," Reborn sighed, though he wondered why Tsuna forgot this detail, the 'Dame-Tsuna' from before would, but nowadays his memories aren't that bad.  
_

 _"Oh right, teacher, for some reason my mind blank it out, wait, I don't have the licence as a teacher though," Tsuna wondered.  
_

 _"You don't have to worry about that, we are the Vongola after all, it's easy to smuggle you in, but this time, it was already arranged by Nono, it seems he and the dean of the Academy are old friends, like I said early it is a [Teacher-Study-Programm], of course it's just a cover," Reborn said.  
_

 _"I see, and about my school, I will be leaving for the rest of this term, right? I know the Vongola probabely already taken care of how I will leave the school, but when we come back, can we still advance to the third year, despite missing lessons?"_

 _"Of course, though you are indeed a 'fake' teacher, you still will be teaching a class, the condition for you two to graduate into the third term is to make all of your class pass the exam, by the end of their school year and we are consistently sending your school work from Namimori, feel free to study during your free time."_

 _Tsuna sighed, "you really don't want me to take it easy, huh? Oh well if it all is taken care of, what is this girl power anyway?"_

 _"Magic."_

 _"...Magic?"_

 _"Yes magic...you know_ _ _Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, and Witches_."_

 _After some silence moments._

 _"I guess I shouldn't be suprise, It's not like we are normal either. Getting shot by with some dying will bullets. A Bazooka that can switch with our futureself and...," suddenly a ring on Tsuna's hand ignited an orange flame and after the flame died down a small lion cup appeared._

 _"Gao!"_

 _"Hey, **Na-tsu** ," Tsuna smiled petting his animal partner, "I wouldn't be even suprise if Hayato was right, and aliens do exist."  
_

 _"A word of advice, you will quickly learn that magic is very common there ... however it's still a school for 'normal' human, only a handful there knows about magic, so don't get to much attention with your **Dying Will Flame.** "  
_

The **Dying Will Flame** is regarded as the symbol of the Mafia World. It's described as a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic.

 _"Alright, but why now? Why does Konoe-san need a protection now?", Tsuna wondered.  
_

 _"Well I only heard some details, apparently she was recently attacked during her class trip in Kyoto, though everything turn out to be alright in the end, the dean, her grandfather by the way, wanted more protection for her. In the first place she didn't know about her own power, only now she knows about it."_

 _Tsuna sighed, "so she thought she was a normal girl? They should've let her know earlier, in the end sooner or later she will find it out anyway. Even if they want her to have a normal life. Maybe I-"  
_

 _"This isn't our concern, I only agreed to let you do this mission, because Nono was insisting this," Reborn cut in, making sure Tsuna won't forget his position as the 'Decimo',"your main mission is to protect her and that is all. Don't get to attach to them, they are still living in another World apart from us."_

 _"I-I Understand.. When will be this mission begin?"_

 _"The day after tomorrow,"_

 _"Already?", everyone in the room were shocked.  
_

 _"Instead of wasting your time, you should pack your things already", with that Reborn left the room._

 _-Flashback end-  
_

* * *

 _-Present/Roof of Namimori-High-_

* * *

"And that's the reason why we transfered to Mahora Academy," Tsuna finished up.

"Haha, seems like you will be send into something interesting," Yamamoto cheerfully smiled.

"Magic..!", Gokudera eyes sparkled, "Jyuudaime! Please reconsider! Take me with you!"

"I see a personal mission from Vongola Nono," Hana sighed, "protecting a girl, all-girl-school, huh... Seems like you will getting even more rivals now, Kyoko."

"Eh? Did you said something, Hana?", Kyoko asked.

"Nothing," Hana smiled, three years ago, Kyoko would be Tsuna's number 1, but after those three years, Tsuna matured a lot, she do think that Tsuna still likes Kyoko, but he became an incredible dense playboy, he doesn't has the same affection towards Kyoko as before, though it's more like he devided this affection for his Harem. She must admit, he almost got her in his harem too, but she somehow got out of it, though she don't know if it was a good thing or she would regret it later in her future life.

Tsuna was about to say something but suddenly the door of the rooftop opened widely, as Kaoru came out running up to Tsuna, "Tsu-kun! Chro-chan! There you are! Quickly come with me, you guys, too," she shouted dragging Tsuna and Chrome down the stairs. The others were right behind them, especially Gokudera, shouting to let Jyuudaime go.

"K-Kaoru? What's wrong? Did some-?!", Tsuna was wondering why Kaoru was so eager, but stopped as he became overwhelmed as what he is seeing right now. There was a very big banquet, in front of the schoolyard, lot of students and teachers were standing there, smiling at him.

Kaoru was pointing something behind Tsuna, as he turned around, he saw a big poster hanging above the entrance of Namimori High School: 'HAVE A SAFE TRIP'

"Why..," Tsuna was speechless.

"Why? We are just making sure, that you will always remember that Namimori is the best and you're always welcome to come back home anytime, it was actually Hika-chan idea," Kaoru grinned, pointing at Hikari.

"Eh?! N-No, it was everyones i-idea.. and Akemi-chan planned everything through," Hikari denied.

"Come on, Hikari, just take it, it was you who ignited us to make a fareawell party for Sawada," Akira smiled, she was very proud of her friend, who had the courage to convince everyone.

"Yesh, Hikari you brought the school together, I just helped to organized everything, though I'm sorry Tsuna-sama, time was too short for a BIGGER banquet," Akemi apologized, she felt that this was not big enough for her prince.

Tsuna shook his head, "no, this is already amazing, thank you Hikari-san, Akemi-san, everyone!"

"Heh, not bad," Gokudera admited.

"Wow, you guys are really toughtful," Yamamoto grinned.

"An EXTREME banquet!", Ryohei shouted.

"Now you have to comeback, Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan," Kyoko giggled.

"Good for you, Tsuna," Hana smiled.

"Kufufu, if I take Tsunayoshi's body, I will also take this popularity," Mukuro smirked.

"I won't let you have Boss body, Mukuro-sama," Chrome making sure that Mukuro is staying faaaaar away from Tsuna.

"Hmpf," Hibari standing far away on the sideline, accepted the 'crowd', only for this one time.

"Tsu-kun, we hope you will never forgot about Namimori, we will surely make you homesick!", Kaoru declaring their goal wth a big grin.

Tsuna laughed, "I'm already feeling homesick! You are the best, everyone!"

* * *

 _-The next day/Early in the morning-_

* * *

"It's about time," Tsuna whispered to himself as the the wind blowing his hair from his face away.

"You sure you have everything ready?", Reborn asked for the last time.

"Ready to set," Tsuna replied and turned to Chrome, "are you ready, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded, "I'm ready."

"Jyuudaime... I-I should accomplish you, what if something happens to you?", Gokudera, once again, tried to convince him to take him with him.

Tsuna shook his head, "you worry to much, Hayato. Chrome and I will be alright, don't you have faith in us?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that. Just to be sure.."

"Hayato! I trust everything in Namimori to you... If I know that you are here, I can leave Namimori with a clear mind. After all, you are my Right-Hand-Man, isn't that right?", Tsuna said straightly to Gokudera, putting both of his hands over Gokudera's shoulder.

"J-Jyuudaime! Y-Yes!I understand, I will protect the family here in Namimori in your stead," Gokudera eyes burned with a new passion.

"He really have him under control, I wonder if Tsuna done this on purpose," Hana sighed, while Reborn made a smirk, his student learned a lot.

"The train could be coming any minutes, we should say our goodbye now," Yamamoto suggested.

Everyone on the station nodded, this will be their last farewell for awhile, before Tsuna and Chrome left.

"Jyuudaime! Leave everything to me, I won't disappoint you! Good luck for your mission," Gokudera took the start, and then turned to Chrome, "woman! If you ever trouble the Jyuudaime...! ...Just make sure nothing happened... to both of you," he soften up with a sigh.

Tsuna nodded, "I'll see you later, Hayato!"

Chrome was truly shock, for the first time Gokudera didn't gave her a glare, "Y-Yes!"

"Don't ever forget us and when you guys come back, my old man will throw the best "Welcome Back" Party for you," Yamamoto said with his usually grin.

Tsuna grinned back, "I'm looking forward to this."

Chrome smiled, remembering how good Yamamoto's father food is.

"Waaaaaaah! This goodbye is sooooo sad to the Extreme! But I'm not crying to the Extreme! *Sniff*" Ryohei cried, making everyone sweatdrop to this.

Tsuna laughed, "Ryohei-nii, I'll truly miss you 'Extreme'."

Chrome chuckled, Sasagawa-san will never run out of 'Extreme'.

"Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan. Please don't forgot to eat healthy, without a healthy body you can't carry on this...", Kyoko trailed off as she glanced to Tsuna's mother, who was also present, ".. [Teacher-Study-Programm]", Nana noticed Kyoko glance and smiled at her.

Tsuna secretly compliment himself that he still could keep the mafia business away from his mother and turned to Kyoko with a soft voice, "I'll be off, Kyoko."

"Kyoko-chan, I-I will give my best!", Chrome replied with determation in her voice, Kyoko chuckled as she remembered the time when Chrome made food for the first time in her life, she really has improve a lot.

"Tsuna! Why was I the last one to get know that you are leaving? And you even had a party yesterday! You owe me something! So be sure to come back! Chrome-chan! You better not take my husband away!", Haru made a playful joke, Chrome was a bit taken aback at this statement, but totally caught off guard as Haru hugged her, "I'm just joking, I wish the best for you two...Please come back safely."

 _ **Miura Haru,** attends Midori High School, one of the toughest elite schools to get into in the contradicts with her upbeat and enthusiastic personality, as well as being known to be somewhat of an airhead. She has a crush on Tsuna since middle school. She also loves children and is usually the one to babysit Lambo and I-Pin._

"Yes, I promise, Haru," Tsuna replied with a gentle smile, "I will make sure to make it up to you."

"Haru-chan..!", Chrome hugged her tightly back.

"Tsuna... Just don't capture to many hearts during your 'trip', okay?," Hana smirked at Tsuna confuse look towards her, "and Chrome, don't overwork yourself, rely on Tsuna if something worried you," she gave Chrome a word of advice as she knows her personality. Chrome nodded, though something she said to Tsuna bothering her.

"I've made some snacks for your train travel, I hope I made enough for you two," Bianchi said as she handover a full picnic basket, making everyone worried, but Tsuna was happy, he noticed by Bianchi bandaged fingers, that she was working hard for this. It would be waste to throw them away, thanks to her, he is somewhat resisted against poisen, though he won't give any of this snacks to Chrome.

"Gotta stay calm," Lambo calmly mumbled to himself. Everybody smiled at this grown-up Lambo. Tsuna patted his head and whispering to his ear that he will comeback with a souvenier for him, "I don't wanna any souverniers, I don't want the two of you go!", this made Tsuna to hug him tigher.

"Tsuna-nii! Don't worry about Lambo! I-pin will protect both Lambo and Maman! Chrome-nee, please make tons of friends over there." I-Pin said with a big smile. Tsuna gave her a big pat on her head and this time Chrome gave her a big hug, making it hard for both of them, not to cry.

"Tsuna-nii! Yesterday I ranked you, you will surely become famous over there," Fuuta said with a victory sign. Everybody around him sweatdropped, he didn't really need to rank that, Tsuna will surely making a history there. Tsuna on other hand was very relief, he wasn't sure if he will become a good teacher.

"Tsu-kun, Chro-chan.. I will write to you two every day! Don't you dare to not reply!", Kaoru made a big grin, "and I will make sure that our team will not disappoint you! I will make them work hard!" In this moment the members of the Namimori High School soccer team, all of them became a scary chill on their back.

"I will leave it to you, manager," Tsuna gave her a high five. Chrome promised to make sure to have her cellphone always by her side.

"Kufufu~ my dear Chrome you better take care of Tsunayoshi's body, after all his body will be mine someday," Mukuro smirked. Chrome responded with a gentle and yet scary smile, obviously showing a, _'No, you won't take Boss body'._

"Tch, finally I won't see your faces everyday now!" Ken said, tears welling up.

 ** _Joshima Ken_** _is a confident, animal-like member of Rokudo Mukuro's Kokuyo Gang and childhood ally of Mukuro. He likes to tease and belittle others, but he himself is very eccentric and over-confident. Though he acts very harshly towards Chrome in person, he is constatnly worried about her well-being and happiness._

"Ignore him, Tsuna-kun, Chrome.. He is a stupid dog after all," Chikusa said, pushing up his glasses.

 _ **Kakimoto Chikusa** , he and Ken have been Mukuro's subordinates since childhood and they are extremely loyal to him. Unlike Ken, Chikusa rarely speaks and is mostly quiet. He talks only if necessary; though, he is often shown to argue with Ken and occasionally shows a sarcastic, mocking side towards him._

"What did you say, Kaki-pi?!", Ken glared at Chikusa, who returned the glare.

"Ken, Chikusa...," Chrome started, getting their attention, "I'll be back...," she said with a gentle voice, making both of them blush as they are turning away their head from her.

"Still acting like a princess, I'm glad you are finally away from Mukuro-sama," M.M smirked, but the smirk quickly turned into a sad smile.

 _ **M.M,** is the other one of the only two female members of the Kokuyo Gang, she cares a lot about fashion and money, and prefers to date rich men. M.M. can be blunt and has a short temper. Despite this, she does have a caring side. Especially towards Chrome._

Chrome smiled at her, "I will leave Mukuro-sama to you, don't let him do something stupid."

M.M chuckled, "you heart truly lies elsewhere, I guess Mukuro-sama is really just a brother to you," she whispered silently, nobody could hear. She turned to Tsuna, "Oy, Sawada! If something ever happens to Chrome, I won't forgive you! Is that clear?"

Tsuna made a warm smile, the bonds between those Kokuyo members, are truly strong, "of course!"

"Herbivore... I will bite you to death, if you don't come back," Hibari made a clear statement. Tsuna made a knowing nod, they still to have settle their score, after all their score are 99 win and 99 lose and 18 draws, neither of them reach the 100th win yet.

"Tsu-kun, be sure to change your underwear daily! And spent you money wisely, I will sending money monthly, okay my dear?", Nana hugged her son tighly. "And make sure to take good care of Chrome-chan or Himiko-chan will never forgive you."

"Of course, mother," Tsuna smiled, giving his mother a tigh hug, "you don't have to worry, I'll make you proud."

"My boy is growing up so much! This is so saaad," Nana cried.

"Hoho, your mother is really something, isn't she Tsunayoshi-kun?", the last person wanted to say his goodbye to Tsuna. It was none other than the **Vongola Nono, Timoteo**.

 _ **Timoteo** is the Ninth and current Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He's shown to be kind and understanding in his interactions with Tsuna, who sees him as a grandfather._

"I was really suprise, that you were suddenly in front of our door, 'Grandpa'", Tsuna chuckled.

"Hoho, I just can't miss this moment of my 'Grandson'", Nono smiled as he notice that the train is drawing near, "oh seems like your train have arrive."

"Right, everyone, actually I wanted to tell you this on the rooftop yesterday, but I'll say this now; no matter how far we are from each other, always remember, I'll be by your side, as long as you remembering me in your hearts and also I, I'll always remember you, you will be always by my side, no matter what... Everyone take care of yourself! I will see you later! And please send my regrats to the others!", Tsuna smiled, making everyone to smile.

"Bye, everyone...," Chrome waved the group the final goodbye, with a beautiful smile.

"We will see you guys in a year!", Yamomoto shouted.

"Good luck, to the **EXTREME!** ", Ryohei also shouted with a very loud voice.

"Tsuna-nii!Chrome-nee! Come back safely!" Lambo cried.

"Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan... Please take care of each other," Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna! It's time to go," Reborn reminded him.

"Understood," Tsuna said, turning a last time towards Reborn before the door closed, "Reborn, I will come back much stronger, I'll promise you this!"

Reborn made his favorite smirk, "bring it on, 'Dame-Tsuna'.

And with this, the train finally departed.

"Mahora Academy, huh? I guess a new chapter in my history have begun now," Tsuna smiled, he can't wait of all the new faces he will meet.

* * *

When the train was out of the group sight, one after another left the station as most of them still need to prepare for school or others, like Reborn have something important to do, until Timoteo, Vongola Nono was the only one left behind.

"...You wanted to go too, right?", Timoteo suddenly spoke when he was sure, that nobody in sight was beside him.

"You're still here, old man?" a cold voice replied, that even made the Vongola Nono shiver, "I don't know what you mean."

"I guess it's just like you, but you can't just forgot, you want to see _'her'_ , am I right?", he asked further, knowing he won't be harmed by this voice.

"..."

"You still can't forgive yourself?", he finally asked.

After some time have passed, the voice finally talk to him for the last time, the sadness could be clearly heard, "even if I do, I don't have the right to see _'her'_."

Timoteo sighed as he finally could relax himself as the presence of the voice completely disappeared, "even though so many years have passed, it's still lingering in your mind, I hope someday you will be released from the pain and I just know _'she'_ wish for the same... and who knows, maybe it will be sooner than we thought."

Lastly he turned to the diraction, where Tsuna's train departed, with a smile, "I hope you will have a lot of fun, just make sure that a path for the future of an eleventh Generation will be open. Good Luck, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

 _-To be continued-_

 _Next Chapter: Welcome to Mahora Academy!_

* * *

 **And this was Chapter 2. I hope you like it. _  
_**

 **It's been three weeks, since I release the first Chapter and I am so happy for all the followers, favorites and of course your reviews. I really looking forward to the future of this fiction.**

 **I am sorry that I took so long to update a new chapter, I planned to release this chapter much earlier, but it did took longer than I expected as I rewrote a lot of things, I'm also working on Chapter 3 and 4 right now. I hope I can release them much faster.**

 **I am really thankful for your reviews.**

 ** _The Flame of Judgment:_  
** **I'm so happy that there are still people remember this story. I hope I won't disappoint you and can evolve as a much better writer in the future. Please continue to look after this fiction.  
**

 _ **adragonoid75:  
**_ **I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long. T^T I'll try my best to finish this story! Fighting!  
**

 _ **tigrun:**_ _ **  
**_ **That's right, I change a few things of my original story, I hope you can discover more of them~ I'm really suprise that I made you write a KHRXNegima story, that makes me happy, I'm looking forward to your story as well. I'm really flattered of your compliment, thank you very much! But I do think your story is also good as mine, we both have our own color. I hope that ours and all the others stories here on fanfiction will make more people to write their own ficions~ I really like to read them. :D  
**

 _ **Tsunashi777:  
**_ **I** **pray that your feelings are correct :P** **I don't think I will add the UQ characters here, at least not now, maybe for are 'future arc' who knows. I do have plans for many Reborn Characters, so look forward to this. :D For the battles... it's actually really hard for me to write fighting scene, especially with my bad grammar, but also here, I have lot of plans including Tsuna development in this fiction. I guess you will find all about this in the future of this fiction. ;)**

 ** _Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita:_  
Yes, you are absolote right, they will definitive meet a lot of strong opponents, so.. let see how strong Tsuna will be... please keep reading this fiction and you will also find out who are part in his harem! :D**

 ** _withdranwnmadness000:_  
I hope you will approve a lot of things in the future. Thank you, for remembering this story, I'll give my best to go further than the tournament arc this time. I'll try to keep up! Fighting!**

 ** _DarkPirateKing69:_  
I can understand you, KHR war really.. something. When I read KHR for the first time I thought this would be a comedy only manga, but as the Kokuyo Arc began, I was so suprise how the genre just change so suddenly. I actually love weak people become strong, even for ridiculous reasons and I just love HDW Tsuna, he is so... calm and different of the usual 'Dame-Tsuna' or DW Tsuna from the first arc, he handled his first fight against Mukuro so well, i was truly fascinated of him. I do think that KHR end was a bit rushed, but I could accept this conclusion. On Tsuna's personality.. yes he is still clumsy at the end, but there is no denying that there are a lot of moments where regular Tsuna was very mature in all of those arc and thanks to the future arc, we know that TYL Tsuna will be awesome! ****Even if the past have changed** **(Goddamn I want to see your face! And no, I won't be imaging Primo with brown hair! XD). :D Thank you for your review, I don't mind if you give me more of your opinion~  
**

 **So.. That's all for now, I hope I can see you all for the next Chapter! See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Mahora Academy

**KHR: Magicial Crossover!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome To Mahora Academy!

"So, this is Mahora Academy?", Sawada Tsunayoshi was really amazed as he's looking outside the window of a tram, reaching close towards his destination, **Mahora Academy**.

 _ **Mahora Academy,** is an academy located in northern Tokyo of Japan. The school was funded by a European during the Meiji era of Japan (1868 - 1912)._

Tsuna is dressed up in a black suit with an orange shirt beneath, tied with a necktie, looking very formal. He'd also decided to wear glasses, which he bought during their trip, he thought that he looks more like a teacher with them. A girl sitting besides him, Dokuro Chrome, wore something similar as him, a female version with a skirt and instead of the orange shirt, she wore an indigo one beneath.

As Tsuna was more focus on the outside scenario, he was unaware of all the attention he got inside the tram. You should know, he was actually the ONLY male inside the ride, it was actually filled up with female students of Mahora Academy. These students were standing far away from Tsuna and Chrome, given them a lot of space, as nobody had the courage to get close to them, even though it made it crowder on their own side.

 _"Why is a hot guy here? Isn't this carriage females only?"_

 _"Did he got the wrong tram? Not that I mind though."_

 _"Who is that girl beside him? I'm so jealous of her!"_

 _"But she look so beautiful. Her skin looks so flawless."_

 _"Her eyepatch look so cool on her."_

 _"Why are both of them wearing a suit? Its look so awesome on them!"_

 _"Who cares? I never saw such a handsome guy in my life!"_

 _"I can look at him forever without getting tired..."_

"Boss, we have arrived our destination," Chrome said with a calm expression, though she did feel a bit uncomfortable of all the stares they've got, especially thats most of them were toward to her Boss. Didn't Reborn-san said to keep their profile low? Then this is already a failure, Boss himself attracts to MANY, if not, ALL of the attention of the female gender. But she has to admit... it was her fault, that she didn't notice that they board on a females only carriage, she totally misread the tickets she bought.

The students around them also noticed that they've finally arrived their destination, most of them were disappointed to leave and some of them even cursed that they were running out of time and couldn't _observed_ the _Mystery Boy_ any longer.

"So.. this is the place, we will be for awhile," Tsuna said as got off the tram, "I never saw this many students in one place, very different to Namimori, it will be taking awhile to get used to this," he smiled as he's observing the students, both males and females, around them, running towards their academy.

They run as if their life is depending on it, "guess their first lesson should begin really soon," Tsuna sweatdropped a bit and took out a paper from his pocket, "so, on the paper Reborn gave us this morning... it said we should wait till someon-."

"Excuse me, are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?", an older man cut him off and approached them. He wore a white suit and glassess, obviously a teacher, Tsuna could tell.

Tsuna comfirmed his identity, while making a polite gesture, "yes, I am. And sir, you are...?"

"Then I official welcome you to Mahora Academy, I'm a fellow teacher, my name is **Takahata T.** **Takamichi** , nice to meet you Sawada-kun", Takahata greeted.

 _ **Takahata T. Takamichi** is a friendly teacher of Mahora Academy. He is noted among the Mahora student body for his ability to put a stop to any fight seemingly without lifting a finger, earning him the nickname "Death Glasses Takahata"._

Tsuna bowed respectfully, "it's nice to meet you too, Takahata-san."

"Haha, you're also a teacher like me, so you don't have to be so formal, but you can call me Takahata-sensei if you want, as most of my students called me like that," Takahata smiled how polite he is, _`will he be like a second Negi? He does seems to be a more mature one, but I have the feeling, like Negi he will be having a 'dangerous' life here in Mahora Academy.´_

Truthfully, Takahata didn't really know anything about this boy at all. The dean had only told him, that he is a very important guest and he will be assisting his good friend, Negi Springfield, another teacher, working for this academy. When he first saw him, he was really taken aback, at first he didn't notice something special around him, but for some reason after approaching this boy, he felt an aura, that made him a bit intimidate.

"I see, than it's Takahata-sensei," Tsuna smiled and turned the attention towards his partner, "this is my assistent, her name is Dokuro Chrome.".

"Such a beautiful companion," Takahata admitted, though he was wondering why her presence was very thin, almost as if she wasn't there at all, this duo are very mysterious.

"True, can't ask for any better," Tsuna agreed, making Chrome blush in embarassment, though she knew that he didn't meant it in that way.

"So without further delay, I will lead you two to the principal office, please follow me", Takahata suggested. Tsuna and Chrome nodded as the three of them walking toward the entrance of Mahora Academy.

* * *

 _-Dean Office-_

* * *

"Such an interesting place, it's bigger than I thought," Tsuna honestly admitted as they are walking through the campus. Chrome could only agree with her Boss, it will take awhile, until she had everything covered.

"Haha, you will surely get used of this, you don't have to worry about getting lost, I will give each of you a map later and if you still are unsure you can always ask for direction, everyone here in Mahora are very nice people," Takahata gave him some advise as they've finally arrived, standing in front of a big door, "so, here we are."

"Why does anyone who are _'important'_ have such an unnecessary big door?", Tsuna wondered, even his 'Grandpa' has something like that, maybe it's just a trend between 'Big guys'.

When the three of them entered the room, Tsuna noticed how old fashon the room is, most of the furniture are antique. Directly in front of him was sitting an old man, stroking his long beard as he is looking towards him with a smile. He is obviously the Dean, and a beautiful mature woman was standing right besides him.

"Hohoho~ So, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and you, beautiful girl, are Dokuro Chrome-chan, am I right?", the Dean cheerfully asked.

Tsuna nodded and bowed to him, "yes, it's nice to meet you, **Konoe Konoemon** -sama." Chrome made the same gesture as her Boss.

 _ **Konoe Konoemon** is the School Dean and Konoka's grandfather. An old friend of the Vongola Nono, Timoteo. He is a kind-hearted man, but at the same time he can be also extremely strict._

"Raise your head, you don't need to lower your head before me, 'Decimo' of Vongola," Konoemon chuckled, amuse of the Decimo behaviour.

This information actually shocked both Takahata and the woman beside the dean, _`this boy... Is the leader of such a strong Mafia familiga? I see, this explain this strong aura from him.´_

Tsuna sighed, he is really famous one way or another, "still, I do think I should be respectful to you Konoe-sama, especially since you're a good friend of Vongola _'Nono'._ "

"I see, what a beautiful manner, to think you would be the _'Decimo_ '... The world is full of suprises," Konoemon cheerfully said, you could tell that he was very delighted.

Tsuna smiled, of course it would be strange that a 17 year old teenager, would be the _'Decimo'_ of such a powerful familiga. Though he did accepted the titel, he didn't plan to enter the Mafia-Business, he wanted to change the Vongola into its original state, the way _'Primo'_ had orignally formed the Vongola. But this isn't important for now and he turned his attention back to the Dean, "Konoe-sama, you are the one who'd requested this mission, am I right? Protecting your granddaughter, Konoe Konoka."

Konoemon nodded, "after the recent incident in Kyoto, I thought it would be better if we have some strong supports on our sleeves, but to think, that the _'Decimo'_ himself would accepting this mission personally."

Tsuna shook his head, "my titel as the _'Decimo'_ have nothing to do with this, Konoe-sama. To be honest, even if this wasn't a mission, I would still protect your granddaughter. I don't want your granddaughter nor anyone else to suffer, just because this person has a special gift. I will never let this happen, no matter what!"

Konoemon smile couldn't get any wider as it is, this is the boy he was waiting for so long, "we have truly the right person here, Tsunayoshi-kun, you know what your task here is, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "protecting your granddaughter, while teaching Class 3-A the subject of history."

"Hohoho, honestly I'm truly looking forward of your result, Tsunayoshi-kun," Konoemon chuckled again, "you have grown into such a handsome man. This place may will be a bit difficult for you to handle."

"I don't understand, what do you mean, Konoe-sama?", Tsuna wondered, while Chrome became a very baaaad feeling about this.

"I see, nevermind than, just ENJOY the time being here, Tsunayoshi-kun," Konoemon said, holding back his smirk.

"Thank you, I certainly will," Tsuna smiled, "so about my class..."

"Of course, here is your personal class-roll, there are some information of all your student's, so be sure to look through to it," Konoemon gave him a notebook, Tsuna quickly ran through the pages, of course seeing Konoka in his class-roster, 31 student's in total, "today we won't ask you to teach right away, instead you should learn a bit more of this place, and if you have any question, Takamichi-kun and Shizuna-chan, here will gladly lend you a hand." **  
**

"You can always come to me, I'll be gladly to help," Takahata winked. Tsuna could feel that Takahata-sensei would be a great help, so he made a small note to make sure to contact him if he need some advices.

"Nice to meet you, my name is **Minamoto Shizuna** , if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, Sawada-san, Dokuro-san," Shizuna made a gentle smile. Minamoto-san gave Tsuna the same feeling like his mother, he would gladly accepts her help anytime.

 _ **Minamoto Shizuna** is the Mahora's guidance counselor and nurse. For many students she is like a_ _motherly figure to them._

"Well, how about we introduce you two to your class?", Takahata suggested, "Shizuna, normally you would be the one to do that, but do you mind, if I take this over?"

"Sure, go ahead," Shizuna smiled.

"Oh, a good idea, Takamichi-kun, would you please lead Tsunayoshi-kun and Chrome-kun to their classroom?", the Dean liked the idea, he actually couldn't wait for the reaction of Class 3-A, especially his granddaughter.

"But classes already started right? We shouldn't interfere their lesson," Tsuna wasn't sure about this, "and we haven't heard about our living situation yet."

"It's fine, we'll keep it short, just to make the class to meet you, so at least that you have seen each other and can prepare for tomorrow," Takahata assured him.

"And about your living circumstances, we can talk about this later, after you've toured around Mahora Academy today," Konoemon added.

"Hm, okay, I guess this makes sense," Tsuna now seeing no harm, agreed to visit the class, "thank you very much. Then, we will be leaving for now, Konoe-sama."

As the three of them left the room, Shizuna turned to the Dean, "oh my, this boy is really interesting, I think that class 3-A will be even more lively with him now. I wonder how Negi-kun and Sawada-san will be working with each other."

The Dean chuckled, _`Timoteo, my old friend, I never would have thought that you actually choose him to be your successor, but looking at him, he is definitevly the right choice. Isn't he the perfect marriage candidat for my beautiful granddaughter?"_ he smiled of this thought, but this smile quickly faded away, _`if... if only this accident...´_

* * *

 _-Classroom 3-A-_

* * *

"So here we are," Takahata said, standing in front of the class, of which Tsuna will be a teacher for awhile, "are you nervous, meeting your students for the first time?", he asked, knocking on the door.

"Not at all," Tsuna thought about it, "believe it or not, I experience much worse than that... It's more like I got used of situation like this."

Takahata laughed, "I believe you, after all, something like this wouldn't scare, the _'Decimo'_."

Tsuna chuckled along, but became a bit serious afterwards, "I guess, but there is one think I'm actually really scared of..."

"Yes?", someone opened the door of the classroom and to Tsuna's surprise, the one who had open the door was a child, not older than 10, he assumed.

"Ah! Takamichi! Hello," the boy smiled towards Takahata.

"Hey, Negi-kun," Takahata grinned at the small boy, you can tell they are very close to each other, "this is my friend Negi Springfield, he is from Wales and he is also the homeroom teacher of class 3-A."

"Really? He is the homeroom teacher? That's amazing! How old are you, Negi-k- Oh no, I mean, Springfield-sensei," Tsuna was a bit excited, he was really suprise to met such a young teacher.

"Ah! N-no, I-I'm not a-amazing and I'm 10 years old. Y-you don't have to call me like that, N-negi ist just fine!", Negi waving his hands wildly, embarass of this compliment.

"Just to be sure, you are not an **Arcobaleno** , or some kind of curse, right?", Tsuna chuckled and made a small insider joke.

"A-arcobaleno?", Negi look confused of this term, "A rainbow?"

"Oh, you know that term? You really a child genius. Nice to meet you, Negi-kun," Tsuna became more and more fascinated with this boy.

"N-nice to meet you, too! U-uhm," Negi quickly replied and realized, that he didn't know the person name in front of him, "m-may I ask, w-who you are?"

"Yes, my apologies, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna is alright, and this is my partner Dokuro Chrome, we-." Tsuna was about to explain, but Takahata stopped him.

"We should take this introduction to the whole class, look they are all confuse and curious," Takahata pointed to the girls inside the classroom as some of them tried to look what happened outside there.

"Alright, girls, please take back your sit, you too, Negi-kun come inside, I want to announce something," Takahata walk inside the classroom, Negi followed right after.

"Takahata-sensei is something wrong?", one of the girls asked.

"No, everything is alright, I just want to intodruce two new teachers for this class," Takahata replied with a smile.

"..."

"EHHHHH~~~~~?!", almost all of the girls from the class shouted out, jumping up from their sit, while a few of them were calmly listen carefully with their interest turned on.

"Please, Sawada-sensei, Dokuro-sensei," Takahata called the two of them to come inside.

Tsuna nodded, walking up to Takahata side, with a smiling expression on his face, Chrome was right behind him, her face however didn't show any emotion at all.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson with Negi-sensei, but Takahata-sensei suggested, that we should intodruce ourselve to the class. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I was choosen by a [Teacher-Study-Programm] to become your temporaly teacher, to gain new experience for my own future. From tomorrow on, I will be your new History teacher. I hope to learn a lot from us working together, it's nice to meet you," Tsuna made sure he was loud enough that everyone could hear him clearly, during the past three years, he had learned how to speak in front of an audience, or more like Reborn forced him to do so.

"My name is Dokuro Chrome, I will be assisting 'Boss' during his time as your teacher," Chrome politely said, not showing more emotion than necessary.

"..."

"..."

The silence this time was even longer, than the one Takahata-sensei had told them about the news of having new teachers, until one girl finally decide to broke the silence.

"WHAT!? W-Wait a minute!", the girl expression was furious, Tsuna recognized her from his class-roll, it was number 8 **Kagurazaka Asuna** , "a-aren't you two a bit to young to teach a whole class?"

"Yes, actually I am, but like I said I was choosen to become a temporaly teacher here, it will be only last for this term, but actually I am more amaze that an even younger person than me is your homeroom teacher, the world is full of suprises," Tsuna chuckled, turning his attention to Negi, who blushes in response, very embarrass, _`well if you ignore the Acrobaleno, but they are a special case.'_

"Oh, yes, right, for a moment I forgot that we have a 10 year old child as our homeroom teacher," Asuna sighed and his explanation made much more sense than the time Negi indroduce himself to the class, though she still felt something was off, "but why our class again? We just got used of Negi as our new homeroom teacher. Isn't it to early to put two new teachers in this class?"

"That is something the dean decided, probably because of your exellent work during the past months or maybe he wanted to couple him up with Konoka-kun," Takahata said, adding a joke in the end.

"..., that would actually make sense," Asuna sweatdropped, if it was the dean, this could be really the only reason, why he put him in this class, "guess I have to accepts this.. for now."

"Any more question? But I will be only answer a few more for now, I don't want to get in the way, of Negi-sensei lesson," Tsuna took over again.

"M-me! How old are you two?", another girl raises her hand.

"I'm 17 and she is 16," Tsuna answered simple.

"Where are you coming from?", after the first question was asks, slowly the girls in the class had more courage to speak to him.

"From a city called Namimiori."

Suddenly the girls became more active, spamming a lot of question, you couldn't understood any of them, as they are shouting question all over the place. Tsuna sweatdropped of this situation, this class is really something, than he noticed that Negi was trying to calm them down.

"E-Everyone! P-Please, o-one after another, S-sawada-sensei can't answer your question if you-," Negi tried to stop them, but most of them didn't listen to him.

Tsuna smiled at Negi enthusiasm, he is honestly working very hard, he could tell that he really likes this class. Wanting to help him out a bit, Tsuna expression suddenly changed into a more serious one as he turned towards the class, taking a deep breath and his eyes narrowed a bit, "everyone...," in this instant, the raising voice of him made everyone in the room freeze. A big shiver ran through their spine as Tsuna aura dominates them. Even Chrome felt this pressure, this is something even she could never get used of and she knows that her Boss is holding back a lot right now. This is something only a few can do or control, many people in the mafia world named this _'_ _Conqueror Mode'_.

After Tsuna got all their attention, his serious expression didn't disappear but a smile was formed, "I thank you for all of your interest, but I can't have you for not listening to your homeroom teacher, as your punishement all of your question will be postpone to tomorrow. So I will leave the rest to you now, Negi-Sensei."

As Tsuna have finished his speak, he let go of all the tension, making everyone finally relax their muscles. Most of them were confuse, while some of them, can confirm now that he wasn't a normal teacher and they're carefully observing him further as his aura overwhelmed them with this pressure.

"S-Sawada-sensei! T-thank you for helping me out," Negi said after him, not really sure what just had happened.

Tsuna turned to him with a suprise look, he didn't expect to be thanked, "Tsuna is fine, I'm really looking forward to working with you, Negi-kun," he said with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes, Tsuna-san!", Negi did not know why, but something about this person in front of him, its just amazing.

"Takahata-sensei, I think this is enough for today, we should let Negi-sensei to continue his lesson," Tsuna turned to Takahata.

"R-right, Negi-kun, I will take Tsuna-kun and Chrome-kun out, see you later," Takahata said his goodbye to Negi and the class, as he'd also recovered from Tsuna's ' _Conqueror Mode'_ , ` _so, this is also the 'Decimo'.. he is truly incredible.´_

"See you tomorrow," Tsuna said his goodbye to the class, as he, Chrome and Takahata left the room.

As they were far away from the class, Chrome began to speak, "Boss..."

Tsuna nodded, knowing what she wanted to say, "Takahata-sensei, you and the principle didn't told me EVERYTHING about this class, right?"

Takahata only responded with a simple smile, as expected.. they have notice the special case of Class 3-A, "of course not, where would be the fun, if you know EVERYTHING already?"

Tsuna returned the smile, "true enough, so where are we heading first?"

* * *

 _-POV of Class 3-A-_

* * *

After Tsuna, Chrome and Takahata left the classroom, the room was unusual quiet.

...

"Uhm, everyone? Is everything alright?", Negi didn't know what to do, this awkward silent never happened before.

"But Tsuna-san is amazing," Negi was still in awe, how Tsuna handled the situation, even though this was the first time he met them, "I really want to know the both of them better."

 _ **Negi Springfield** is actually a mage in training to become a Magister Magi. He is the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. He is a kind-hearted boy, with a very optimistic outlook toward life. Negi's teaching career at Mahora middle school got off to an extremely rocky start, however, over time, Negi managed to prove his worth as a teacher to the class, showing them, much to their amazement and sometimes shock, that his maturity, reliability and natural charm are far beyond those of the typical adult, let alone a young naive ten-year-old boy. "_

Negi wasn't the only one who thought about them. each of his students also have their own first impression of the new teachers, most of them ignored the fact that they couldn't move for awhile.

* * *

"...this wasn't a dream right? This just really happen, am I right?", **Asakura Kazumi** pulling her own cheek, making sure she wasn't dreaming, "it's really not a dream, this is BIG news!.. so what secret are you two hiding? Whatever it is, I wll discover this."

 _ **Asakura Kazumi** is the resident class reporter. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, especially of her classmates, you could say she is the paparazzi of 3-A class._

* * *

"He was so hot! If this was really a dream, I don't want to wake up!", **Kakizaki Misa** felt she was in heaven,"I wonder if he's a model... He's so dreamy~"

 _ **Kakizaki Misa** is the leader of the Class's-Cheerleaders-Trio and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping and also has a fondness for karaoke. Misa also has some "adult" tendencies, far more than any of the other girls in the class._

* * *

"Misa, remember, you have a boyfriend," **Kugimiya Madoka** sighed as she saw her friend drooling, "I just hope he isn't a playboy.. but why do I have the feeling that he is one?"

 _ **Kugimiya Madoka** is also a member of the Class's-Cheerleader-Trio. She is the serious one of the three cheerleaders. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders do not get into any trouble, especially Misa, who is ALWAYS making trouble. She's very protective of her friends._

* * *

"I think Negi-Sensei is still much cuter~," **Shiina Sakurako** , the last one of the Class's-Cheerleaders-Trio, compared who she likes better, "but it's just hard to beat Negi-Sensei cuteness."

 _ **Shiina Sakurako** is the most cheerful one of the three cheerleaders. She actually gambles a lot, however, suprisely she wins most of her bets, guess she's blessed with luck. She also has the habit to fantasize a lot to the point where it's getting nonsensical._

* * *

"He looks like a main character from an anime," **Izumi Ako** , a shy athletic girl, who works as a school nurse's assistant, was very shocked to have a teacher as him, "and he will never notice a boring side character like me and he also has such a beautiful girl by his side."

 _ **Izumi Ako** is also the manager of the boy's middle school soccer club, and in charge of 3-A's sanitation department. One interesting point is that she has a fear of seeing blood, which makes her position as a nurse's assistant very odd._

* * *

"They both look so cool," two smaller girls said in the same time, these girls were twins, **Narutaki Fuuka** , the older, and **Narutaki Fumika** , the younger one. "I wonder what for a prank we can play on them," Fuuka smiled mischievous. "Onee-chan, we shouldn't trouble Sawada-Sensei and Dokuro-Sensei," Fumika look worried, she just know this smile.

 _ **Narutaki Fuuka** and **Narutaki Fumika** are the only girls in the class that have not yet gone through puberty as they are the shortest of the class, not even taller than Negi, even with the four year advantage. Fuuka is in all a prankster, she loves having a great time playing around and pulling pranks. Fumika on the other hand is almost the complete opposite of her sister and while she goes along with Fuuka's pranks, she constantly tries to tell her sister that they are bad ideas._

* * *

"What is happening here? Why do we get another weird teacher? What kind of joke is that?", **Hasegawa Chisame** couldn't understand the world anymore, first they got a 10 year old child as a homeroom teacher and now they are getting another two, "why can't anything be 'normal' around me?"

 _ **Hasegawa Chisame** is highly unsocial, intentionally secluding herself from interaction. She cynically views her classmates as idiots and freaks. However, Chisame secretly lives a double life as the famous web idol 'Chiu', where she can be popular without putting up with the local idiots, she always called._

* * *

"Could it be... did they noticed me?", **Aisaka Sayo** was suprise, the reason is the simple fact that she's actually a hapless and meek GHOST, yes a GHOST, "no, it can't be, it was just my imagination, but for some reason, Sawada-Sensei seems so familiar, but why am I thinking of someone blonde instead?" _  
_

_As a ghost should be, **Aisaka Sayo** is invisible to virtually everyone, and her presence goes unnoticed. She's more often frightened than frightening,_ s _he has low self-esteem and is not skilled at being a ghost, tripping despite the fact that she doesn't have feet and being completely unable to (intentionally) scare people._ S _ayo has been friendless and lonely for around 60 years since her death, which made her very desperate for a friend._

* * *

"Sawada-Sensei..., " **Konoe Konoka** whispered to herself, holding her hands close to her heart, "Sawada-Sensei, why is my heart beating? Why do I feel so sad? For some reason.. I feel so empty. I don't understand.. Oh, on the side note.. hit grandpa later."

 _ **Konoe Konoka** , is a very cheerful and caring girl. She is the granddaughter of Konoemon Konoe, the dean of Mahora Academy. She is a member of the Konoe family, a very powerfull magic clan. Konoka was not informed by her father and grandfather of her magical potential, as her father wanted her to live a normal life, but after the events in Kyoto, she's aware of her heritage. Her interest lies in fortune-telling and anything pertaining to the occult._

* * *

"I have the feeling these two will be troublesome as Negi," **Kagurazaka Asuna** was very suspect of these two, though their reason why they become their teacher sounds more logical than that of Negi (well if you don't know his secret), however something was still fishy to her, "I wonder, if they are _'special'_ like Negi? Nah, it can't be, the dean would've told us, would he...?

 _Although **Kagurazaka Asuna** may appearing as a bullheaded, arrogant and slightly daffy girl, she is a very honest girl and always there for her friends if they needed her. Because of some circumstances, Negi is currently living with her and her roommate Konoka. She and Negi starts on very shaky ground but their relationship quickly improves as they get to know one another. Asuna tends to act like an older sister towards Negi and is very protective of him._

* * *

"M-master..? Wait! Why did I just...?", **Sakurazaki Setsuna** was suprise of herself, why did she called her new teacher like that... for some reason she felt strange, something inside her was tearing her apart, "I don't know why I am acting like this, but one for sure, you two are not normal teachers."

 _ **Sakurazaki Setsuna** is a childhood friend of Konoka and serves as her guardian. At first she avoided Konoka, because of an accident when they were children, where her Ojousama(Konoka) accidentally fell into a river and she could not save her. Punishing herself she chose merely to protect her without speaking a word to her, but after the events in Kyoto, she and Konoka became closer again. She's extremely devoted to Konoka._

* * *

"This was really intense-de gozaru," **Nagase Kaede** made a smile, "this year is truly interesting-de gozaru,"

 _ **Nagase Kaede** is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with "-de gozaru", an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. __She also has a tendency to address people, with the honorific _"-dono"_. In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities. Many of her abilities are self-taught, despite being born from a ninja clan as her parents do not carry on the family ninja traditions._

* * *

"Phew, my body felt so stiff, aru~" **Ku Fei** grinned, stretching herself, after she couldn't move for awhile, "he is pretty strong I want to fight him, aru~,"

 _ **Ku Fei** is the silly, fun-loving Chinese warrior girl of the class. Ku's native language is Chinese, and her knowledge of Japanese is comparatively poor. Ku is known as one of the most powerful fighters in the school. She often ending her sentence with 'aru~'. "_

* * *

"Something about them 'attracts' me," **Tatsumiya Mana** observed the whole situation, "and I will find out why,"

 _ **Tatsumiya Mana** is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She's also is the tallest girl of Class 3-A, even a bit taller than Tsuna. __She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying/exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well. When on the job, she is extremely serious and straightforward, which at times can make her seem cold-hearted and quite frightening. She is the daughter of the Tatsumiya Shrine on the Mahora academy grounds, often helps her family business out._

* * *

"This was amazing, as expected~," **Chao Lingshen** couldn't held off a smile from her face, "fufu~ My hero, is finally here~ I wonder if 'HE' is also delighted as me if I bring this news to him~" _  
_

_**Chao Lingshen** at first glance, appears to be a slightly daffy, food-obsessed Chinese girl, however she's known as the smartest girl of all the students of Class 3-A, no, possible even the smartest people in the entire Mahora Campus. As a genius, she chooses to spend her time within several different Mahora clubs, participating actively in the robotics research, Chinese medicine, life sciences and atomic research, all in the name of helping and improving. Chao is also a master of various Chinese martial arts, alongside Ku Fei, and displays a sufficient knowledge of her own abilities. She's also the founder of a famous food, 'Chao Bao Zi' stand specializing in Chinese delicacies in Mahora Academy, particularly known for the 'Nikuman' dumplings._

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...," **Sasaki Makie** repeated this name over and over again, "I can't get him out of my head anymore! What to do?!",

 _ **Sasaki Makie** is an energetic and rather childish ryhthmic gymnast and one of the more prominent of the Sports Girls in the class. Makie's weakness is solely her own airheadedness._ _Her training has given her superior reflexes and reaction time, but as amazing as her physical abilities are, Makie's mental abilities are lacking a bit._

* * *

"From Namimori... Isn't he..?", **Akashi Yuna** had the feeling she saw his face somewhere before, from a sport magazine, "hm? Seems like Makie took an interest in him, hehe this could be very interesting,"

 _ **Akashi Yuna** is an athletic girl who plays basketball, she's also the most mischievous one amongst the 4 sports girls. Yuna is very easygoing, which allows her to maintain a cool attitude._

* * *

"It's strange that we got two new teachers," **Okoshi Akira** wondered why their class got another new teacher, even two of them, "but they seems to be nice people, so I guess it's okay."

 _ **Okoshi Akira** is a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. She is so good at swimming that the Mahora High School swimming club is already looking to recruit her. Akira is often seen together with Makie, Ako, and Yuna, they're known as the 4 'Sports girls' of Class 3-A. Akira is one of the most mature students in the class._

* * *

"...I'm glad, they didn't replace Negi-sensei as our homeroom teacher," **Miyazaki Nodoka** sighed in a relief tone, "though.. I have the feeling, I can become good friends with Dokuro-Sensei."

 _ **Miyazaki Nodoka** is the shy bookworm of the class. As a member of the Library Exploration Group, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. She falls for Negi at first sight and tries to win his heart or more likely her friends tries this for her as she is normaly to shy/embarrass/afraid/unconfident for that._

* * *

"Interesting, truly interesting," **Saotome Haruna** smiled, "hehe, Negi-Sensei and Sawada-Sensei, this year will be very entertaining, I can feel a lvl up of Class 3-A 'pervertness' section."

 _If there is a rumor going around in the class, **Saotome Haruna** is usually the root of it all. It is said that her rumor-spreading abilities are so well developed that she can spread them to the other end of the school in two hours. She's aware of Nodoka feeling towards Negi and as a member of the Library Exploration Club, she seems to have made it her mission to get Nodoka together with Negi, whether Nodoka wants her help or not._

* * *

"I wonder why I couldn't move myself," **Ayase Yue** was not really interest in the two new teachers, "I hope something interesting will happens soon. But I do feel, since Negi-sensei became our teacher, something big will happen..."

 _ **Ayase Yue** is considered the cool slacker of the class, a highly intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student. She's a member of the Libary Club, it is through the club that Yue becomes friends with the club members, usually finding herself helping her shier friend Nodoka gain confidence to do what she wants while at the same time ignoring or putting up with the manipulations of the bespectacled Haruna. Although Yue doesn't like studying or schoolwork, she is capable of performing well academically, either when she needs to or in a subject she finds herself interested in._

* * *

"Who is this boy?", **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** narrowed her eyes, "something about him... is strange. His face, something about his face makes me body shiver. And I don't know if this is a good sign or not... I never felt like this for years."

 _ **Evangeline A.K. McDowell** , or short Eva, rarely says much in class, and anything she says tends to lean towards being evil. She's actually a physically ageless centuries-old vampire cursed 15 years ago by Negi's father to remain at ground of Mahora Academy, although her body stopped aging at age of 10, she is actually over 600 years old._

* * *

"Why did I feel the emotion... of fear?", **Karakuri Chachamaru** was confused, "I'm an gynoid, I shouldn't have emotion _s_ , this is illogical."

 _ **Karakuri Chachamaru** is actually a robot with a mechanical and magical power source, somehow most of the class seemed to be obvious of her being a robot. She's Evangeline's partner and performs maid duties at the cottage they share on the Mahora campus. Chachamaru's body is powered by an internal spring combined with magic. She spends most of her free time helping people and rescuing stray animals, including regularly taking care of stray cats, and is very popular with young children, who seem to know that she is a robot. She is also in the Go and Tea Ceremony clubs, but only because Evangeline is in those clubs as well._

* * *

"Such an interesting guy, Sawada-Sensei, huh?", **Naba Chizuru** smiled to herself, "I wonder why I see the sky in him? A sky that embrace us all with it's gentle wideness."

 _At first glance, **Naba Chizuru** comes off as a kind but quite naive big girl, and that is not entirely wrong although her behavior sometimes suggest otherwise. One thing to say is that she's surprisingly fearless. She work at the Mahora Day Care center plus hopes to be day-care worker in the future and the result is a very "motherly"person._

* * *

"She looks so beautiful,", **Murakami Natsumi** was very flashed by Dokuro-Sensei appearance, "she looks so amazing, unlike me the plain girl..."

 _ **Murakami Natsumi** is a sweet yet shy girl who is an actress in the theatrical club. She loves acting but dislikes her ad-libs as well as her own appearance (underdeveloped figure, unmanageable hair, etc.) because her body is not very 'mature'-looking, she isn't confident in herself._

* * *

"He better not think, that he is better than our cute Negi-Sensei!", **Yukihiro Ayaka** said with a stern voice, "but, Acrobaleno..., I think I heard this term before.. but where? I can't remember."

 _ **Yukihiro Ayaka** is the class president/representative (or iincho) of class 3-A. A rich girl born into a life of luxury, she immediately becomes obsessed with her young teacher Negi Springfield from the moment of his arrival, a fact which leads to scornful accusations about her being obsessed with little boys. She and Asuna seem to hate each other, with the two often getting into fights, but it eventually becomes clear that they merely have an odd, but surprisingly close friendship that neither one is willing to admit._

* * *

"...," Ayaka noticed, that her classmate **Zazie Rainyday** had said something, "Oh? Zazie-san, you think the new teachers are interesting?"

 _ **Zazie Rainyday,** one of the most mysterious girls of the class, not much is known about Zazie except a few simple facts. She communicates with others very little, and speaks even less. She is somehow able to hold a conversation with Ayaka without saying a word._

Zazie only made a small smile, making Ayaka eyes to widen, "don't tell me you..?"

 _`How can she understand Zazie-san..?´_ , everyone in the class sweatdropped.

* * *

"What should I do for today..?", **Kasuga** **Misora** asked to herself, seemly not caring of this situation, but she did glanced towards the door one more time, "a new teacher, I wonder if he's also a..."

 _ **Kasuga Misora** is a hyperactive tomboy in the track and field club. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit, as she spends her time performing chores at the local church. She is actually very lazy and would prefer lounging around, which causes her to get scolded frequently by Sister Shakiti(Misora_ _guidance at the church on Mahora's campus), who gives her a "tough love" approach._

* * *

"Hmmm, how can I upgrade Chachamaru this time...?", **Hakasa Satomi** , a computer specialist girl, mumbled to herself, her head completly somewhere else, "oh well, I should ask Chao-san later."

 _ **Hakase Satomi** , is the robotics expert. She is best friends with Chao, and created Chachamaru with her help for Evangeline. She is also a member of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society of Mahora University and always asks the organization to provide her room for her experiments. Her great intelligence, obsession in her work, and somewhat lacking common sense, lead her classmates to refer to both her and Chao as mad scientists. Although Satomi is usually a quiet, courteous girl, she sometimes has a small arrogant attitude, especially when it comes to her works._

* * *

"Sawada-sensei and Dokuro-sensei, I hope we will get along well," the last girl of Class 3-A, **Yotsuba Satsuki,** said with a gentle smile and she's actually the only person in the room who wasn't affected by Tsuna's _'Conqueror Mode'_ , "I should prepare something for Sawada-Sensei and Dokuro-Sensei, tomorrow I will ask them what they likes to eat."

 _ **Yotsuba Satsuki** is the gentle cook of the class. She enjoys cooking and so is in the cooking club as she likes making people happy through her food. A very nice and hard-working person, Satsuki is liked by everyone in Mahora. Her very presence creates an atmosphere of serenity, and she can quickly put a stop to fights even between a hot-headed students in the High School and University martial arts clubs._

 _..._

Everyone in this room had their own opinion, but on one thing for sure, like with Negi, this encounter won't be normal for them.

* * *

 _-Nightfall/Prinicipal Office-_

* * *

"So, how is your opinion about Mahora Academy, Tsunayoshi-kun?", the dean asked, hoping that the _'Decimo'_ had a good impression of this place.

Tsuna never would've thought that Mahora Academy is actually this large. Of course he knew that Mahora Academy is an independent school in Tokio, but the academy itself is very large.. it can be considered its own city district. Takahata-sensei explained them, that around 30,000 students currently earn their education at Mahora right now, ranging from grade school to university, just a few to demonstrate:

-Mahora Junior High School  
-Mahora University  
-Saint Ursula Girls'High School  
-Mahora Academy Student Dormitory (is an all-girls dormitory catering to the first and second-year students of the Mahora Academy,  
The majority of class 3-A live at this dormitory while attending the academy.)

But there aren't only school relating's here, there are also places well-known and famous in Mahora Academy, Takahata also showed them a few:

-World Tree  
-World Tree Plaza  
-Lake Mahora  
-Library Island  
-Cherry Blossom Street-Mahora City Bridge

It actually took the whole day for Tsuna to visit all of these places and he still had the feeling that there are still more to discover. One thing he noticed, Mahora Academy is very similiar of an european city, but probably because a european build and funded the academy.

"It's very beautiful, though it will take a while before we get used to this large Academy," Tsuna finally answered the dean with a honest smile, making the dean return the smile, he actually was very nervous... he did want the _'Decimo'_ feel like home, "so Tsunayoshi-kun, how was the meeting with your students?"

"Tsuna-kun, was very impressive," Takahata answered this question instead.

"I was? I don't recall that I have done something impressive," Tsuna was not sure what Takahata-sensei meant.

"No, you've already done something unbelievable, to make those girls to listen to you on your first meeting with them, you should know, these girls are a bit... hard to handle, but seeing how you handle it today, it should be alright with you Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna felt a bit awkward of this compliment, the girls are indeed unique, but he doesn't think that they will be 'hard to handle', then again, maybe he got used of these 'unique' personality around him.

"But I'm very happy, having you here, Tsunayoshi-kun," Konoemon said enthusiastic, "I think I can LEAVE my granddaughter to you, hoho~"

"Yes, I promise, Konoe-san will not be harmed under my watch," Tsuna confidently said, making everyone in the room stunned and amazed as Tsuna didn't got the secret meaning of the dean, though they couldn't help but to smile. Chrome on the other hand showed a bit of an annoyed face, unknown to herself.

"Oh yes, and about your living circumstances, we already prepared everything for you two, Shizuna-chan will show you the place," the dean said with a small disappointment in his voice, "I wish I could've also placed you into my granddaughter room, but I guess this is impossible, unlike Negi, who is still an innocent child, the rules wouldn't accepted this now. And Reborn-kun is really scary..."

"Huh? Konoe-sama, I'm afraid I couldn't understand the last part," Tsuna didn't heard the dean clearly.

"Don't worry about him," Shizuna innocent smiled as the dean held his head in pain, after she had hit him, "well, shall we go to your new home?"

Tsuna nodded and turned to Takahata with an apologetically look in his face, "Takahata-sensei, we are really grateful for your guidance, we took so much of your time."

Takahata laughed, in just one day he learned a lot of Tsuna's personality, "you don't have to worry, I enjoyed your company, I hope you will like it here."

Tsuna smiled, Takahata-sensei is a really gentle person, during their touring, you could tell he was very popular by the students wether male or female, you can always count of him. "Konoe-sama, we will be off."

Konoemon, now recoverd from the pain Shizuna gave him, wanted to tell him something one more time, "Tsunayoshi-kun, Chrome-chan... Takamichi-kun said this already to you, but let me say it once more, "'Welcome to Mahora Academy!'"

Tsuna and Chrome smiled and bowed to him.

* * *

 _-Tsuna And Chrome New Resident-_

* * *

" Minamoto-sensei, where are we going?", Tsuna asked, they actually walk for quite a while, without knowing where she is leading them.

"You notice?", Shizuna smiled, "and didn't I tell you that it's alright to call me, Shizuna?"

"Oh right, Shizuna-san, where are we actually going? The dorm for the teachers are on the other side, and we are not going towards the girls nor the males dorms, and isn't this place a bit isolated?", Tsuna corrected his question.

Shizuna chuckled, it seems like Tsuna already have the Mahora map in his head, but they've got the perfect timing as they've arrived their destination,"here we are, welcome to your new home. Tsuna-sensei, Chrome-sensei."

"...eh?", Tsuna and Chrome were a bit speechless, in front of them is a very big house, no, more like a beautiful villa, almost twice as big as his own house in Namimori. This villa is actually very well hidden, if you don't know where it lies, it would be hard to find. Tsuna recognized this place, it's near _'Lake Mahora'_ and the _'Libary Island',_ the view around the villa is actually very beautiful. "Wait, we are living here? But isn't that to much?"

"We can't let the 'Decimo' live in a small room and the principle made a lot of effort, he would be sad, if you don't like his work."

"No I didn't mean it like that, it's amazing, but we are just guesting here, something like this, is... I'm not sure if we deserve something like that, and I especially don't want to use my 'titel' as the 'Decimo' as an excuse," Tsuna sighed, "I hope you don't mind, Chrome-chan." Chrome responsed with a shaking head, she would follow her 'Boss' anywhere.

Shizuna smiled, Tsuna-sensei is very humble person, "you don't have to worry, you can decline though, however I don't think the principle will give you something lesser than this villa."

Tsuna thought about this and sighed, she's probabely right, "I guess we should take this then. Can you give our thanks to Konoe-sama, Shizuna-san?"

"Perfect, oh yes your suitcases already loaded in there, make sure that there isn't missing one, I wish you two a good night, tomorrow will be your big day," Shizuna lastly bid good bye to them with a big smile.

"Suitcases? But our suitcase are here with us?", Tsuna wondered, looking at Chrome, who in return was also confuse as him. Guess they have to enter to know.

"..."

"There's... a lot of suitcases...a lot..," Tsuna said with a defeated look on his face as both of them face a pile of suitcases in front of them, inside their new home, "I should've known, Reborn... I bet it was all of your doing, why we got this villa."

Chrome made a chuckle, this was so typical for Reborn-san and she noticed that most of the suitcases belongs to their friends, probabley their gift for them, "seems like we can't get to sleep right now."

"Yea... This will taken a lot of time to open every suitcase and arrange everything, let start right away."

"Yes, 'Boss'."

* * *

- _To be continued-_

 _Next Chapter: Class 3-A_

* * *

 **Now it has officially began, the crossover between KHRXMSN! finally start with this Chapter.**

 **Like _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ from _Akira Amano_ I also really love _Mahou Sensei Negima!_ from** _**Ken Akamatsu**_ **, it is actually also one of the v** **ery first mangas I have read**.

 **Similar to KHR I never would've thought that Negima would become such an adventurous story after reading the first two volumes, but then again it was about Magic! I should had seen that coming. xD _  
_**

 **This Chapter was actually very hard to write. I really wanted to properly introduce each girl of Class 3-A. However I quickly realize how hard it is to keep track on 31 different Characters. And as much as I love Negima, I have to admit, I don't know everything about it, especially to the characters who I initially wasn't interest in the first place and it is not limited to Negima alone, even in KHR or other series.**

 **I had and still do a lot of researches by rereading both Mangas again and opened the wikipedia website XD. And really, thank you to all the people behind the Wikia pages of both series, I would've been lost without them, really thank you very much for your hard work to write all the information in the website. And don't worry my readers, its may be a lot of work, but I really enjoy doing this, especially that I still discover a lot of new things for myself, despite being a fan of both series for a long time. There are also so many small details that I have missed and makes me fall in love with the series again. :D _  
_**

 **I still have a lot of ideas in my mind, new character, new story arcs and also a lot of small details. I know I can hardly write a perfect story, but at least I want to try to lessen the plotholes.**

 **Chapter 4 will take awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want me to continue for more, till the next time~**


End file.
